Chainsaws and Shotguns
by WRATH77
Summary: An inside look of the life of Thomas and Isabelle. How their friendship grew to something more. Tommy X OC. R&R
1. Tatoos

Thomas saw Isabelle walking towards him and waved at her. She waved back and she suddenly cringed. Thomas tilted his head in confusion and that's when it hit him.

Isabelle got a new tattoo.

That was the only thing that Isabelle's family allowed her to get from the "outside" world, besides books. The first one she got was when she was fourteen. They were blue tear tracks on her face. She told him that since her father was killed when she was four, she hasn't cried since then, even if she wanted to.

The next one she got was six months later. It was a flower design on her arms, from her elbow to shoulder. He noticed it was lilacs, her favorite flower. The next one was two years later. It was on her right palm, which was a wolf paw print. She told him that the wolf was her favorite animal and she hoped the paw print will give her inspiration for her songs.

Thomas was brought out of his thoughts when Isabelle sat next to him.

"Hey." She greeted "I got a new tat. Wanna see?"

When Thomas nodded, she turned her back to him and lifted up her shirt. Thomas at first was embarrassed and then his eyes widened when he saw the design.

Two black angel wings covered her entire back. The skin was still red from irritation, but other then that it was beautiful.

Isabelle pulled her shirt back in place and looked up at Thomas, surprised that he was smiling at her. (Actually, it was hard to tell with his mask, but she could tell from his eyes that he was smiling.)

"What?" she asked with a grin. All Thomas did was look at Isabelle with a dreamy expression and a smile. Her white hair, blue eyes and brilliant smile always reminded him of something. The tattoo just clarifies it.

He ruffled her hair in affection, making her laugh. It's natural for an angel to have wings.

AN: So, here is the first chapter of Chainsaws and Shotguns. Its basically a look in their daily lives with eachother. It doesn't go by any chronological order, just random times when they were growing up. Well, in this chapter, I wanted to show about Isabelle's tattoos and what Thomas thinks of them. Just mindless fluff. I don't own TCM, but Isabelle is mine.


	2. Celebration

Thomas sat under a tree, staring into the field with a look of anger in his eyes.

Yesterday, he quit school. He couldn't stand it anymore; the beatings, the taunting and the blind eyes. Everyone treated him like dirt and nobody came to help him.

Actually, someone always came to help him.

Isabelle always defended him, which usually ended up in fights. He always came to her aid, but this only resulted with the both of them being ostracized in the classroom.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard movement behind him. He looked and saw Isabelle, her usual handkerchief wrapped around her head and carrying a knapsack.

"Hey." She greeted and he waved at her. She sat next to him with a sigh and grinned up at him.

"I brought something to celebrate." She said with a smile, which made Thomas tilt his head in confusion.

"To celebrate us quitting school." She explained which startled Thomas. Isabelle was the smartest girl in the class, she was always on top. Why would she quit school?

She noticed his shocked expression and explained.

"Meh, the work was always so boring and the people there are shitheads. It was a lousy place, anyway." she said, shrugging, "Besides, it will be boring without you there."

Thomas couldn't help but feel warm inside from her words. She quit because of him; because she rather be with him then be there alone.

"So, to celebrate the success of us quitting school, we're gonna have a toast."

She went to the knapsack and took out two glasses and a bottle of Scotch. When Thomas looked at it with question, Isabelle just shrugged.

"It's Josephs'. He won't miss it." She said as she poured some in to the two cups. She picked up one of the glasses and Thomas followed.

"To us quitting school." Isabelle said with a grin, lifting her glass in a toast. Thomas also raised his glass, smiling right back at her. They both took a sip and immediately spat it out.

"Oh my gawd!" she sputtered "This stuff burns!"

Thomas nodded as he also spit out the booze. He couldn't help but think though, that this was the best celebration he had ever had.

AN: According to Wikipedia, Thomas stopped going to school when he was 17 and Isabelle is around the same age as him, so this is during that time. I just had that image of them spitting out the scotch and I just had to write it down. I don't own TCM, but Isabelle is mine.


	3. Gift

An eighteen year old Thomas Hewitt was fixing the chains in the basement when he heard Isabelle's voice from outside. He quickly went up the stairs and saw her through the window. The first thing he noticed was that she was limping.

Oh, that explains it.

Yesterday was his birthday and Isabelle was supposed to come, like she did every year. She always made a cake or some other pastry for him as a gift. As he went outside, he could see fresh bruises on her face. She must have pissed off Joseph for some reason.

"Sorry, something came up." She said with a smile, wincing from the bruises. Thomas clenched his fists; how he would love to run Joseph through with his chainsaw.

"I got your gift." She said, reaching in her pocket and put something soft in his hand. He looked at the item in his hand and his eyes widened in surprise.

It was a small braid of hair, Isabelle's hair. He looked at her and noticed that her once thigh length hair reached to her chin. He reached out and tugged a curl, already missing her long hair.

"It will give you good luck." She stated, looking mildly embarrassed. Thomas stared at her for a minute and then hugged her tightly to his chest. The gift she gave him touched him deeply; he knew that this gift meant so much more.

He felt her struggling against him and he looked down in confusion. Isabelle gave him a lopsided smile.

"Tommy…the bruises."

That was when he remembered and he instantly let her go. She looked up at him with relief and humor.

"Look, I gotta go. I sneaked out to give you your gift. I'll see you soon, Tommy."

She waved goodbye as she ran (or more like limping running) to the direction to her house. Thomas looked down at the braid and kissed it lightly.

He now has a part of her that he will always carry with him.

AN: Squee, again mindless fluff. I guess this shows an inside look in Isabelle's life. Her family wants her to kill like they do, but she never does, so they just beat her. Joseph is a cousin of hers. I'll put her profile up soon. Yeah, I got the gift idea from the movie Willow. I think it will mean a lot to Thomas. I don't own TCM, but Isabelle and Joseph is mine.


	4. First Kiss

The first time Thomas and Isabelle kissed was when they were 10.

They sneaked in the living room in Thomas house (he was never was allowed in her house because her family declared him "unclean".) and saw Luda Mae watching a romance movie. It was a scene when the couple made a heated kiss.

The children ran away quickly when Luda Mae turned to their direction. When they were away safely, Isabelle got the idea to reenact the scene. Thomas was embarrassed to say the least, but Isabelle insisted.

At first, Isabelle was giggling so much that they couldn't do anything. When they tried again; their foreheads bumped, making them both recoil from shock.

Finally, they leaned into each other and their lips met. They quickly pulled away, both children blushing from the contact. At that moment, Luda Mae came in and told Isabelle that it was time for her to go home. When Isabelle left, Thomas put his hand over his lips, unaware that Isabelle was doing the same.

Their lips were tingling.

AN: Lol, just some silly kid stuff. I think our first kiss was always this awkward. I don't own TCM, but Isabelle is mine.


	5. Rain and Fire

Luda Mae was washing dishes, watching the rain coming down when she saw Isabelle coming out of the house and Thomas running after her.

She found it sweet that her Thomas and Isabelle were still good friends after all these years. They are both 19 years old and are still going strong.

Luda Mae frowned when she noticed Isabelle's expression. She looked angry and hurt. She looked like she was going to start crying and was yelling at Thomas. Thomas wasn't yelling at her (but he never speaks), but his arms were moving erratically.

They were having an argument.

She didn't understand what was going on, But Isabelle looked incredibly hurt. Thomas suddenly grabbed her and crushed her to his chest. Isabelle struggled for a bit, but she stopped going limp. Isabelle then leaned into Thomas chest and…cried. Luda Mae couldn't remember once when Isabelle cried, even when she was a child.

Isabelle then pulled back and gazed at Thomas. He gazed right back with such intensity that even Luda Mae could feel it. She watched as Isabelle said something to Thomas and then he did the most unexpected.

He cupped her cheek and brought their lips together.

Thomas was kissing Isabelle.

Luda Mae's eyes widened as she watched the couple kissing feverishly. That's when her mind came back to other times she saw them together. The constant shy looks at each other. The way they smiled at each other. Their excitement whenever they saw the other.

They were in love and they were burning for each other.

Luda Mae watched as they pulled away, still close with their foreheads touching. Thomas was still holding Isabelle tightly to his chest as her arms went around his neck. The old woman's heart melted when see's how close the couple was holding each other.

She hoped that these children have a happy ending.

AN: This time an angsty chapter with these two. I will later on put what they were arguing about. The reason I put the title for that chapter is because, in the scene when they were kissing, it was raining and they were burning for each other. Sorry if it's too dramatic. I don't own TCM, but Isabelle is mine.


	6. Necktie

Thomas was running to his job at the meat packing plant, angry at himself that he woke up late and now was really late to work. He was trying to finish tying his necktie, but he tripped over his untied shoelaces, nearly falling into the dirt.

"Whoa, where's the fire?"

Thomas looked to his side and saw Isabelle sitting near the road, barefoot and wearing her usual handkerchief. Thomas pointed to where the meat plant was and then pointed to himself.

"You're late to work?' she asked with a lopsided smile. He nodded as he fixed his shoes and was trying to fix his tie.

"Here, let me help you." She said, reaching towards him. He knelt down so she could reach him. She started tying his tie, cursing under her breath whenever she got it wrong. After a few seconds if struggling, she straightened it out and sighed.

"Ok, I'm done." She said clapping her hand on his shoulder, "Now get moving!"

He nodded and ran to the plant, smiling when he saw her waving goodbye at him. He felt like a husband saying going to his wife.

How nice that would be.

AN: Some mindless fluff, just including Thomas always there tie. If you are wondering about why Isabelle is always wearing the handkerchief; it's because her air is platinum and people are always making fun of her for that, so she hides it. Pretty much the same concept for Thomas mask. I don't own TCM, but Isabelle is mine.


	7. Cat

Monty watched as Thomas and Isabelle watched a movie together on the couch.

Monty still doesn't understand it; how those two managed to be friends over the years and are now a couple. Another thing he doesn't understand is how much Isabelle was like a cat.

She would show up whenever Thomas is working, she was so flexible that at times it looked like her spine was about to pop, and she always climbing high places.

Monty raised an eyebrow as Isabelle stretched out and laid her head on Thomas's lap. Thomas started to stroke her hair and she started to…purr. Isabelle was giving a loud purr.

Monty shook his head as he wheeled himself out of the living room. Isabelle was full of surprises.

AN: Nothing big, just Monty making an observation. I don't own TCM, but Isabelle is mine.


	8. Help

A ten year old Thomas Hewitt was walking to Isabelle's house, wanting to see if she could play with her. When he was near the house, he heard yelling at the front lawn. He hid in the bushes and looked to see what was going on.

Joseph was yelling at Isabelle, while all she did was glared at him. Suddenly, he backhanded her across the face. Isabelle staggered for a moment, but she regained her balance as she continued to glower at Joseph, while she licked away the blood from her cut lip. Then, Joseph kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the ground.

Thomas watched in horror as Joseph kept kicking the albino girl, earning small whimpers from her. He was about to run towards them to help her when Isabelle suddenly looked at hm. Her gaze froze him on the spot and she started mouthing word to him.

"Don't…don't…help…Don't help."

He looked at her in shock and he slowly nodded. She gave him one of her famous lopsided smiles and it was replaced by a scream when Joseph kicked her hard in the ribs.

Thomas turned around and ran as fast as he could back to his home. He collapsed at the side of his house and started to sob, disgusted and horrified at himself.

Disgusted that he couldn't do anything to help her, as she done many times for him.

That he couldn't help her when she really needed him.

AN: A really angsty chapter. Another viewing of Isabelles life, this time through Thomas eyes. I wanted to write to show another reason why they are so close and I wanted to make Thomas feel bad. I don't own TCM, but Isabelle is mine.


	9. Bruises

Thomas looked at the small girl next to him, who was breathy heavily, leaning against him.

Thomas saw the black and blue bruises on her face and arms. He could also see the bruises forming on her legs from the shorts she's wearing. Joseph really gave her a working over.

Thomas hated Joseph with such a raw hatred that it burned him up inside. He never understood why Joseph will ever hurt Isabelle. She was always a sweet girl; tough but sweet.

Isabelle was always rebellious towards him, to show that she will never break, that she will never surrender to him. Thomas wished at times he was strong like her, but at the same time, he wondered how long she could keep this up.

Like today, she was barely conscious when she was walking towards him. She would have collapsed on the ground if he hadn't caught her. He took her down to the basement and waited until she was well enough to go back home.

He looked at her again and brought her closer to his chest, cradling her in his arms. He hated bruises, especially the ones on her.

AN: Some angst in it. Focusing on the bruises and beating Isabelle usually gets. Also shows Thomas view on it. I don't own TCM, but Isabelle is mine.


	10. Face

Isabelle went downstairs to the basement, looking for Thomas. When she got there, that's when she remembered that around this time that he's helping Hoyt getting bikers.

She looked grimly at the meat hooks, the ropes, and the tables; all with dried blood on them. She looked at the table in the corner, with a black sewing machine and pieces of skin on it. As she walked closer, she could see there was a mask made of human skin on top.

She picked it up to look at it closer, cringing from the leathery feeling of the skin and the thick stitching. She sighed as she put it down.

She hated that he did this.

Isabelle hated the fact that he hid his face (even though she couldn't really blame him.) To her, she loved the way Thomas looked and he was the same person she fell in love with. The first mask, the leather mask, bothered her because it reminded her of a muzzle. The skin mask though, she hated more because he was trying to wear other faces. Faces that wasn't his.

Isabelle loved Thomas, everything about him.

Even his face.

AN: I think Isabelle will make an interesting observation about Thomas skin masks. To be honest, I like the muzzle one more. I don't own TCM, but Isabelle is mine.


	11. Doll

Luda Mae walked into the living room and stopped when saw Thomas lying on the coach with Isabelle lying on top of him asleep. His arms were around her, his left hand absentmindedly stroking her hair.

Luda Mae loves Thomas with all her might, but there are time, especially when he's with Isabelle, that she is afraid.

She knows how strong Thomas is. She had seen it firsthand. She had seen him tear the muscles out of a victim's leg, carry them like they were nothing and lift the 35 pound chainsaw.

He was so strong; there is a time that's she afraid he might hurt Isabelle with that strength.

Because at times like this, Isabelle looked like a doll next to him.

AN: Something like this happened with me and my boyfriend. We were sitting next to eachother and my sister got scared because I looked so tiny next to him. (He's 5'6 and I,m 4'11. Yes, I'm short!). So, I thought it will be interesting to do that with Thomas, since he's 6'5 and Isabelle is 5'0. I got the height from a horror website with info like that. I don't own TCM, but Isabelle is mine.


	12. Hands Part 1

Isabelle loved Thomas's hands.

One day, when she was spending time with him (as usual), she leaned against his chest and took one of his hands and examined it.

His hands dwarfed hers. They were rough and callused from the work he does. She loved it when his hands cupped her face, his fingertips tracing the tear tattoos on her cheeks. His hands were always gentle with her, yet she could feel the strength in them.

She knows that's his hands could so easily kill her. He could kill her so easily with a flick of the wrist and that thought sometimes scares her. She wonders if Thomas would ever get tired of her; if he ever decides that he no longer needs her.

But she's not thinking that right now because all she's feeling is his hands.

AN: I have small hands and most peoples hands are bigger then mine. So I thought it will be cute with Isabelle comparing hers to Thomas, since he so much larger then her. There will be another part o this. I don't own Texas Chainsaw Massacre, but Isabelle is mine!


	13. Hands Part 2

Thomas sat in the backyard with Isabelle leaning against him. He watched as her hand slowly started stroking his knee.

He gently took her hand and started examining it. He could see the calluses on her fingers from the work around her families' farm, but the skin was still soft. He removed his mask and placed her palm on his cheek. It felt wonderful against his skin.

He looked over her hands more; her wrist was small and bony, making it seem like she was incredibly fragile. Her fingers were small, making them look like a child's hands.

He kissed her palm, then her fingers, and then her wrist. Isabelle giggled from the feel of his lips on her hands.

AN: A companion piece to the previous chapter, this time with Thomas observing Isabelle's hands. I thought this will be a cute concept. I don't own Texas Chainsaw Massacre, but Isabelle is mine!


	14. Rollercoaster

A 16 year old Isabelle looked at Thomas with excitement on her face which mirrored his own. They couldn't believe they were actually here.

When they found out that there was a carnival in town, they really wanted to go there and wanted to play all the games and eat the food there. Most of all, they wanted to ride the rollercoaster. But when they asked, the answer was a flat-out no. They sulked for awhile, until Isabelle got an idea. They didn't like it, but they felt they had no choice.

They decided to ask one of Thomas cousin, Tex, to take them.

At first, Tex just raised an eyebrow, but then he smiled and said sure. They were surprised that he said yes so quickly. So, the next day, they sneaked out and waited near the roads for Tex. He arrived and they went to the carnival.

After about an hour of playing games and eating snacks; they eagerly waited in line for the rollercoaster. Thomas went through fine, but Isabelle had an argument with the conductor because of the height requirement. She finally got on, still a little pissed off as she next to Thomas.

They both held to the bars tightly as the rollercoaster slowly went up the ramp. Thomas looked a little nervous as he saw how high they were, but Isabelle held his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

When it got to the top, it suddenly went down fast. The two teenagers grabbed each other and screamed in fear and exhilaration.

They screamed for the entire ride and when it finally stopped, they got up with shaky legs and grins on their faces. Their grins dropped when the saw Hoyt glaring at them from the bottom and Tex was looking sheepishly at them. When they got to them, they wouldn't look at Hoyt in the face.

"Well, what you got to say for your selves?" Hoyt sneered at them. The two teenagers looked at each other and then looked at Hoyt.

Then, they threw up on his shoes.

AN: You know, when you are a kid, the first ride you want to get on is the rollercoaster and I wanted to put that with these. I finally introduced Tex in the stories. I know, he was from the third film with the Sawyers, but in this fic, I'm melding both the remake and originals in them. The other family members are just great characters. So, I'm putting the Sawyers are cousins to the Hewitts. I think Tex would like Isabelle and help the couple out when he can. I just love what I did to Hoyt in the end. I don't own Texas chainsaw massacre! Isabelle is mine!


	15. Window

Thomas was in his room, lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He sighed as he turned in his bed.

One of the people they had in the basement almost got away. He had to run after him and shred him with his chainsaw. Hoyt berated him for about an hour and said he has to spend the rest of the day working. That ruined his plans to go fishing with Isabelle n the afternoon.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard tapping at his window. He got up and opened his blinds, nearly falling back in shock. Isabelle was crouching outside his window. He quickly opened it and she hopped in his room.

"Whew, thanks for letting me in."

When he looked at her questioningly, she said "I just climbed up to your window from the pillars." He gawked at her when she said that. His house was nearly three stories and he lived in the far right room on the second floor.

How could she climb all the way up here?

"You ok?" she asked. He nodded and sighed. She gave him a lopsided smile with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hoyt?" she asked, making him nod again. She growled to herself.

"That jackass." She muttered, making Thomas snickered. They suddenly heard noises from downstairs and Isabelle quickly went to the window, hopping on the window sill.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, kay?" she said, Thomas answering with a nod. Suddenly, she grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her, smashing their lips together. Thomas eagerly returned the kiss; knowing full well that this was the real reason what they were going "fishing".

He reluctantly lets go and gives Isabelle a smile while she smiled back.

"I'll see you soon." She whispered as she slid down and slowly climbed down while Thomas watched her. He couldn't help but grin when he realized that they just did a reverse Romeo and Juliet.

AN: Now the Hewitt house is huge! The fact that Isabelle could climb that shows just how flexible she is. Yeah, they are already together, and sometime sneak out together. And of course, Hoyt is being a douche. I also show how dominant Isabelle could be. Anyway, I don't own Texas Chainsaw Massacre, but Isabelle is mine!


	16. Tears

In the abandoned meat plant, there was silence except all the way in the back in an abandoned room. Two figures were there, a boy and a girl.

Thomas was sitting on the floor, his head in his knees. Isabelle was pacing around the room, talking frantically. He didn't have his mask on and she wasn't wearing her handkerchief. They knew each other for so long and trusted each other implicitly. There was no need for their masks.

"I don't get it, Thomas." She said as she paced next to him, making Thomas lift his head and looked at her.

"I mean, what the fuck they want from us?" she said in a choked voice. Thomas grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him in a bone-crushing hug.

Isabelle cried noisy tears into his chest as she hugged him back, while the large cried silent tears. There were times like this, that all the pain and grief in them was too much bear. They find solace with each other; for they both know what the other endured.

With Thomas, it was the cruel words and actions afflicted on him.

With Isabelle, it was the memories of the murder of her parents and the beatings she received for her rebellious behavior.

All these cruel actions made them into who they are today.

"Why, Thomas?" she sniffled "Why are they so cruel to us?"

All Thomas could do was shake his head. He didn't know, he didn't know at all.

AN: I guess this is when they are in their early twenties because Isabelle never cried when they were little. It's just a really bad day for them and they need comfort from each other.

I don't own Texas chainsaw massacre! Isabelle is mine!


	17. Sunrise

Thomas woke up when he heard rapping on his window. Nearly half-asleep, he dragged himself to the window and opened his blinds. He nearly backed up in surprise when he saw Isabelle on his windowsill. He opened it and she hopped in his room.

"Hey." she greeted with a smile.

He stared at her for a moment and pointed to his wrist, asking for the time.

"Its 5:30 in the morning." She chirped, making him look at her in disbelief and he turned around to his bed. But, Isabelle grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait, you have to come outside. I want to show you."

Thomas groaned, but complied as she helped him climb out of the window and onto the roof. He sighed as he sat next to her.

"Wait, for it…ah, here it comes."

Thomas looked ahead and his eyes widened when he saw the sunrise. Beautiful colors of gold and red appeared in the sky as the bright sun went into the sky.

"Its pretty, isn't it?" Isabelle said with a smile. Thomas smiled back and nodded.

Yes, it was very pretty.

AN: Just some mindless fluff with them, with sunrises'. I like how I put Thomas ask the time, although I think he's probably an early bird type of person. Again, the Hewitt house is huge, so Isabelle helping Thomas to the roof is probable.


	18. Popcorn

Thomas and Isabelle were watching a western movie with a bowl of popcorn between them. Isabelle brought the popcorn from her home.

Isabelle's attention was diverted by the sleeping Hoyt on the easy chair next to them, snoring with his mouth open. The albino girl elbowed Thomas and pointed to Hoyt, wiggling her eyebrows.

Thomas looked at Hoyt and then looked at Isabelle, furiously shaking his head. Isabelle nodded, but Thomas kept shaking her head. Isabelle nodded again, this time grabbing a fist of popcorn and turning towards Hoyt.

She grabbed a kernel and threw it a Hoyt, trying to get it in his mouth. She missed and threw another one. Thomas sighed and grabbed some popcorn and started throwing it a Hoyt.

The two continued this for awhile, trying to get popcorn in Hoyts mouth, nearly stopping every time he moved. Suddenly, they heard a noise behind them and looked, to see Monty in his wheelchair, staring at them.

They both looked down; expecting a lecture from the wheelchair bound man. Monty wheeled himself to in front of them and grabbed some popcorn. He then looked at Hoyt and started throwing popcorn at him.

Thomas and Isabelle started at Monty for a moment and grabbed their own popcorn. The trio started throwing more and more popcorn at Hoyt, trying to get it into his mouth.

Thomas popcorn hits Hoyts face, making him stir and wake up. Thomas and Isabelle quickly turned their attention back to the movie and Monty quickly wheeled himself away. They didn't dare look at Hoyt, who was muttering why there was popcorn all over him.

AN: Totally inspired by that Everybody Loves Raymond episode with the bugles. At first, I was going to put Monty be the one who is asleep, but I changed it to Hoyt, because I thought that will be funnier. Also, I originally was going to put Luda Mae be the one who was also throwing the popcorn, but I don't think she will do that. Beware when you are sleeping near others! They might do something like this to you.

I don't own Texas Chainsaw Massacre, but Isabelle is mine!


	19. Heat

Isabelle and Thomas were sitting under a tree, hiding in the shade from the Texas heat.

"God, it's too hot." She cried out, making Thomas nod in agreement. Isabelle opened her bottle of water and took a long gulp. Thomas stared as the water trickled down to her chin and he suddenly pulled her into his lap.

"Something wrong, Thomas?" she said sweetly, licking the drops of water around her mouth. Thomas slammed her lips to hers, his tongue licking her lips for entrance. Isabelle moaned as she opened her mouth and allowed his to coax with its partner. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Thomas reached for the knot of her handkerchief and pulled it; making it fall away, letting her white tresses fall over her shoulders. Isabelle reached for the straps for Thomas mask, unbinding them and quickly taking his mask off. Her hands tangled in his curly hair as his went to her rear and squeezed. Isabelle moaned, as she grinded her hips to his, making him groan.

They kissed more passionately as Thomas lay on his back to the grass, taking Isabelle with him. The couple kept kissing as Thomas was about to put his hand under her shirt.

"Well, well, lookie here."

Thomas and Isabelle stopped what they were doing and looked at the source of the voice. They saw it was Alfredo, who was giving them a perverted smile.

"Oh, don't mind me. Go on."

The couple stood up; Thomas tying his mask in place and Isabelle putting her handkerchief back on. She looked at Alfredo and sneered.

"Fuck off, Alfredo." She growled out, making the half-blind man laugh. Thomas glared at his cousin.

Now he has another reason to hate his cousin.

AN: A very HOT moment between my couple, they are around 19 years old. It's also taking place during a heat wave and its hot in Texas! I also introduced Alfredo, also from the third film. II absolutely loathe this character!

I don't own Texas Chainsaw Massacre, but Isabelle is mine!


	20. Nightmares Part 1

_He looked at the person who was in front of him. He hated it. _

_The person was just like them, all the people who made fun of him, all the people who were cruel to him. It was just like them!_

_Thomas grabbed the person and threw it to the ground. He started hitting it, gleefully noticing the blood that spurt out. _

_He took out the butcher knife from his pocket and started to stab its chest. It coughed blood from the first stab and more blood bubbled out from its mouth. Thomas kept stabbing until the chest was nearly ripped apart. That's when he noticed something was off. _

_Its body looked much smaller then his and it had a girl's body. Then he noticed it had short white hair. _

_Thomas dropped his knife in shock hen he realized he just stabbed Isabelle. Isabelle, his best friend. _

_She looked up at him wide eyes, blood coming out of her mouth. _

"_Thomas?"_

Thomas bolted upright in his bed, a scream lodged in his throat. His shirt and hair was matted with cold sweat. He ripped off his mask, the normally comfortable object suffocating him now. His chest heaved for a bit and then he fell back in the bed. Thomas cried silently into his pillow, filled with horror over his dream.

"I'll never do that." He thought "I'll never hurt her."

But the cold feeling of dread in his gut told him otherwise.

AN: I think Tommy would have nightmares with him hurting Isabelle, since he's angry most of the time and anger makes you do really stupid stuff. This will probably be two or three parts.

I don't own Texas chainsaw massacre! Isabelle is mine!


	21. Nightmares Part 2

It has been three weeks since Thomas had that nightmare.

Three weeks since he had a decent nights sleep.

Three weeks since he actually saw Isabelle.

He couldn't go to sleep, the nightmare haunting him in the back of his mind. The smell of blood sickened him; so whenever he went to the basement, he worked quickly, ran outside and vomited.

That was the worst thing, the vomiting. Every time he even thought of the nightmare, he vomited violently. So he always felt weak and exhausted.

His family, needless to say, was worried. Their never saw their youngest member acting like this. They kept pestering him, trying to find out what was wrong with him. He wouldn't tell them anything; how could he?

Isabelle stood at the Hewitt porch, knocking on the door. She hasn't seen Thomas in weeks and she was a little worried about that. Luda Mae answered the door and she smiled at her.

"Why hello, there, Honey."

"Hi, Momma Hewitt. Is Thomas ok? I haven't seen for awhile."

Isabelle noticed how Luda Mae frowned and she felt a little uneasy more then ever.

"He hasn't been feeling well lately. He doesn't seem to be sick or anything, but he won't tell us anything. Maybe you could help him, Isabelle. He's in his bedroom."

Isabelle nodded and walked in, heading for the stairs. She greeted Monty quickly and bolted up the stairs to Thomas room. She knocked loudly, waiting in anticipation. She heard shuffling behind the door and it opened widely. Isabelle gasped in sock, startled by Thomas state.

Thomas clothes usually looked dirty, but now they looked worse. His hair was completely disheveled, but the worst was his eyes. He had dark circles around his eyes and was bloodshot.

He looked exhausted.

"Thomas…" Isabelle gasped "You look like hell, what's wrong?"

When Isabelle reached out to touch him, but he flinched away. He then slammed the door in her face and she heard him dragging a piece of furniture against the door.

Isabelle stood in shock from what just happened and she gave a huff of annoyance. She ran outside of the house and started to climb up to his window. She rapped loudly on the glass, trying to get his attention.

"Thomas, you better let me in or so help me God, I will break in!"

She tried to open the window, but she lost her footing. She shrieked in surprise, falling backwards when the window opened and Thomas arm shot out and he caught her. He pulled her inside, with her gasping for breathe. When she composed herself, she gave him a hard gaze.

"Ok, what's wrong? Tell me."

Thomas sat on the floor, his head in his knees. Isabelle knelt down to his level, concern on her face. She grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

Thomas looked at her with sad eyes and nodded.

"Is it…nightmares?"

Another nod. She frowned, wondering what type of nightmare will make Thomas into this state.

"What about?"

He pointed at her, which surprised her.

"About me? What about me?"

He pointed to himself and then held out his palm. He then started slamming it with his fist repeatedly. It took her awhile to figure out what he meant.

"You were…stabbing me?"

He nodded again, biting his lip and his eyes downcast. She looked at him in surprise and then her expression turned sad.

"Oh, Thomas!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck. She felt him stiffened, but he then shoved her off, shaking his head. Now she understood why he wouldn't see her; he was afraid. Afraid he might for some reason hurt her. Isabelle got up and took his face in her hands, making him look at her.

"Thomas, look at me." She said pleading, "Look at me!"

He looked at her with such sadness and grief that her heart clenched. She grabbed his hand and put it over her heart.

"See? I'm alive, Thomas. My heart is beating. I'm alive, Thomas!"

She held tightly to his hand, making sure that she still has his attention.

"Do you want to hurt me, Thomas?"

Thomas face looked horrified and he shook his head vigorously. She gave him a tearful smile and she gripped his hand tighter.

"Dreams…sometimes shows us what we don't want to do. It shows things we cant bear to do. So, Thomas, it just means…that you don't want to hurt me, you can't bear to hurt me."

Tears starting falling down her face as she released Thomas hand.

"You will never hurt me, Thomas."

Thomas looked at her for a moment and then, tears started running down his face. He grabbed Isabelle's shoulders and kissed her hard, all the sadness and self-loathing he had been feeling radiating from it. Isabelle returned the kiss with equal fervor, letting the masked mean know that she will always be with him.

It has been 2 hours since Luda Mae saw Isabelle go upstairs. She decided to check on the two, concern and worried for them. When she got to Thomas door, she knocked lightly. When she didn't get an answer, she slowly opened the door, looked inside and froze.

Thomas and Isabelle were lying on the floor, asleep. Isabelle was holding Thomas, his head against her chest. His arms were around her waist, holding her tightly. They both had tear stains on their faces, like they were crying together.

Luda Mae smiled sadly and quietly closed the door, letting the couple sleep in peace in each others arms.

AN: The second part of nightmares. Forgive me about the drama, but I thought it was necessary. I wanted to show how Isabelle will comfort him. I once had a dream like this with someone I care about and it scared the hell out of me. Then I read about dreams and what they could usually mean, so I'm fine now. So, here is a kind moment between my couple.


	22. Giving Up

Isabelle was in the woods, faraway from her house, sobbing lightly. Her right hand gripped the knife tighter.

She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't take it anymore. The beatings. The taunting. The killings. The closet.

Its too much. She wants it to end, she wants it to stop. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her hand, but she drowned it out. She decide to slit her wrists, she wanted the least painful way to die. She didn't care that she was committing a blasphemous act; that she could go to hell for this. Her home was hell on earth, she could handle anything.

She positioned the knife over her wrist, squeezing her eyes shut. She was about to slit her wrists when she suddenly felt her hand being grabbed. Her eyes snapped open, looking at Thomas masked face.

"T-Thomas…I…I"

He suddenly grabbed her in a hug with his left arm, his right arm still gripping her hand with the knife.

"Tommy…please…let go."

He looked at her with question, silently asking her why she was doing this.

"Because I can't do this anymore! I can't take it anymore. What they do to me, I just want to give up! I just…want to give up." She said weakly, trying to get out of Thomas grasp, but he held her firm.

He kept shaking her head, telling her that it wasn't right. She then glared at him with such rage that he flinched.

"My parents are dead! My home is hell on earth! My family is demons in human skin! Why should I live? What do I have to live for?"

Thomas released her for a moment (still holding her hand with the knife) and started tapping his chest. It took awhile to understand what he meant.

"For me." He was saying "Live for me."

Isabelle realized the doubt she felt earlier was referring to Thomas. About leaving him behind. The knife clattered to the ground, Thomas quickly kicking it away.

She buried her face into Thomas chest, early howling in tears. His arms went around her, securing her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She sobbed, as he rested his chin against the top of her head, his hands making soothing circles on her back.

Isabelle realized that as long as Thomas was with her, she will never give up.

AN: This just popped in my head one day, if Isabelle would want to kill herself because of all the horrible stuff she endured. Thomas, of course, will save the day and help as always. I think its always good when you have a shoulder to lean on and to cry on.


	23. The First One

Isabelle was heading towards the meat plant, wanting to see Thomas before he came home.

She knows that douche of a boss was giving him a hard time and she wanted to help him out. Isabelle froze when she saw Thomas walking down the road, knowing full well that he wasn't suppose to be out until later. She hurried over to him, gripping his arm.

"Tommy, why are you out now? You don't leave until five!" she said, noting how he wouldn't look at her. That's when she noticed the blood splatter on his apron and the chainsaw in his hand.

"Tommy, what happened?" she whispered.

He still wouldn't look at her, so Isabelle decided to put a scenario together. She knew how much Thomas boss was giving him a hard time and that's when she got it.

"You killed your boss, didn't you?"

He looked at her in shock and then looked down again, nodding slowly. Isabelle sighed to herself, not totally surprised by this. She knew Thomas was like a ticking time bomb and sooner or later, he was going to snap. It was just a matter of time and push.

She grabbed his arm and pulled to get his attention. He looked at her with sad eyes, which reflected her own gaze.

"Let's go home."

They were walking for about an hour when the sheriffs' car pulled up. Thomas noticed it first and pushed Isabelle behind him. There was no need to get her in trouble too.

Isabelle gripped Thomas shirt, scared of what may happened. She heard the sheriff come out of his car and telling Thomas to put down his chainsaw. That's when she heard another person come out of the car and then a big explosion.

She looked over Thomas to see his uncle smiling with a shotgun and a sheriff dead on the ground. She watched with horror when his uncle stopped down and took some blood on his hand. Her stomach lurched when he licked it off, like it was some sauce he tasted.

She gripped Thomas shirt tighter, knowing that somehow that this murder was a catalyst for more gruesome events.

AN: Yup, the infamous killing the sheriff scene. I just had to write this out, with Isabelle in it of course. I think she knows better then anyone that one day Thomas was going to snap. I really hated his boss and the (real) sheriff; they were such assholes to him. What I meant in the seventh paragraph, with the matter of time and push, what I mean is time that Thomas will snap and people pushing his button that will just make him snap.


	24. Size

Everyone in Thomas family knew just how short Isabelle was compared to Thomas. Some of them thought it was cute, some thought it was funny. But it never seemed to bother the couple.

One afternoon, the Hewitt's were going to have lunch with some of the Sawyers (Tex, Alfredo and Tinker) when Thomas walked in with Isabelle hot on his heels. She was cursing up a storm, arguing about something. Thomas looked annoyed and looked like he was trying to ignore her. She was about to say something else, then stopped with an annoyed expression. She went out of the room and came back with a chair. Thomas confused expression mirrored everyone else's in the room. Isabelle put the chair down and climbed on top of it, making her eye level to Thomas.

Whatever Isabelle was about to say was drowned out by a roar of laughter in the room. Sometimes, Isabelle was just too cute.

AN: Again, a reference to just how small Isabelle is compared to Thomas. She will need a chair to look at him in the face. I just had to add the Sawyer bros, they are so much fun. If you are wondering what Isabelle was mad about, it was something Thomas "said" about a book she was reading.


	25. Hate

Hoyt knows Isabelle didn't like him. He just didn't know how much.

He knows every time he berates Thomas or says something about his face, Isabelle glares at him. Whenever he doesn't let her see Thomas, she gives him such an acid glare that he could feel it. It got worse after he killed the sheriff and told Thomas to start killing people. She looks at him with such hatred that he nearly flinches.

One time, he yelled at Thomas for losing someone in the basement (who Hoyt caught and killed) and he called him a retard. The next morning, the tires of his squad car were slashed.

Then Isabelle appeared and when she walked by Hoyt, she gave him a small smirk. Hoyt stared at her in shock, a cold knot forming in his gut.

He knows what Thomas is capable of, but Isabelle was another story. He had no idea what she was capable of.

He has no idea what she could do with that hate.

AN: I don't like Hoyt, when he became Hoyt. He became meaner and more of a douche towards Thomas. So, I put Isabelle doesn't like him either and she does stuff when he's mean to Thomas. I put that Hoyt is scared of her because she usually calm and the calm ones are usually the most violent ones. Yup, you better be scared of her, Hoyt!


	26. Stars

Thomas was waiting by the window, fully dressed around midnight. Tonight, there was going to be a meteor shower and he and Isabelle were going to watch it.

A few pebbles hit across his window and he looked outside. Isabelle was outside, motioning to come down. He nodded at her and quietly went downstairs. As soon as he was out the door, he ran to the bushes, where he knew Isabelle was hiding. She smiled and said "Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at an open field and sat down on the grass. They looked up at the sky, eagerly waiting for the shower. Then, Isabelle moved to his lap, looking up at him with a smile.

"This seat taken?" she asked, making Thomas smile and wrapping his arms around her. Isabelle looked up and bounced in his lap with excitement.

"Tommy, it's starting."

They both watched in awe as the shower started, smiling at the bright lights falling. Thomas looked at Isabelle with a smile, nuzzling his cheek against hers. She snuggled closer to him, smiling broadly at the affection.

They stayed like that for awhile, watching the stars.

AN: Just some mindless fluff with the stars. I never saw a meteor shower, but I think it's a very romantic thing to do. So beware the fluff!


	27. Got your Back

A 12 year old Thomas Hewitt was walking home when he suddenly felt a rock hit the back of his head.

"Hey, Hewitt! Yeah, you retard!"

He looked behind him and saw four boys that went to his school. They were the one that usually teased him and threw stuff at him. Now, they were circling around him, blocking his way home. He recognized bobby, who was the ringleader of the group.

"What the matter, retard? Cant you hear, retard?"

Thomas swung at Bobby and that's when they jumped him. Thomas kept getting punched until he fell to the ground, when they started kicking him. Suddenly, bobby started screaming. Thomas looked up ad saw Isabelle had her arms around his neck.

"Get offa me! Get offa me, you bitch!" he choked out. The other boys were distracted enough to not notice Thomas getting up. Thomas turned to one boy and punched him across the face, hard. When he fell Thomas turned to the other boy and punched him and kneed him in the stomach. The last boy tried to run away, but Thomas grabbed him by his shirt collar and punched him in the stomach and kicked him.

Bobby finally got Isabelle off of him by flipping her forward to the ground. She sprang up and punched him across the face. She then kicked him in the shin, making him fall to the ground. She then straddled him and started bashing his face to the ground.

"How does that feel, cocksucker? Huh? How does that feel?"

She bashed him harder, making Bobby spit out his teeth.

"Do you feel like a man? Huh, do you feel like a man?"

She got off of him with a look of disgust on her face. She then kicked him hard in the ribs, making him whimper in pain.

"Go on and tell everyone. Tell everyone what a pussy you are, that you need help to beat someone up. Tell everyone you got your ass kicked by a girl."

She then turned to Thomas, her gaze softening when she noticed his cut lip, bruises and scratches. She walked up to him with her infamous lopsided smile.

"Let's go, Thomas."

The two walked away, not even looking at the boys groaning on the ground. They bumped fists, showing that they always have each others back.

AN: I think this is something typical that happened to Thomas when he was a kid. But, Isabelle got his back. I put that Isabelle has a foul mouth and is brutal when she fights because of the environment she's in. She knows how to kick ass! I like how I put the ending.


	28. Tag

Isabelle hid behind a tree, giggling to herself.

She and Thomas were playing tag in the woods next to the old meat plant. They wanted some time alone with each other and decided to play a game.

Isabelle heard a growl behind her and when she looked, Thomas tackled her, making her shriek with laughter. The couple fell to the ground, rolling around in the grass, laughing. When they stopped, Thomas hovered over Isabelle with a triumphant smile on his face, with Isabelle smiling back.

"Guess you won this time."

Thomas chuckled and he nuzzled Isabelle's neck, making her giggle. It was always fun playing with each other.

AN: Just some silly fluff with these two. Just simple cuteness. They are around their early twenties.


	29. Voice

Thomas never speaks. It was something that everyone accepted. But Thomas always listens to everyone else's voices.

Luda Mae's was kind and motherly. Hoyts was brash and raspy. Monty's was quiet and greasy.

Isabelle's was soft and strong, speaking with both delicacy and strength, much like Isabelle herself. He loved her voice; it was like a melody to him. Her voice was always kind and soft towards him.

One day, he heard her singing "Danny Boy" and she sang with such a beautiful melody that he felt like crying.

Isabelle had such a beautiful voice.

AN: Just a simple one-shot with Thomas observing voices. I think he would really like Isabelle's voice. Isabelle is Scottish, but I put her singing an Irish song. So, sorry about that.


	30. Seasons

**SUMMER**

It was always hot in Texas during the summer, so Thomas and Isabelle usually stayed under a tree. Not only was it cooler, but since the shade was small, they always cuddled close.

They also have their private times together, making themselves hotter then the weather does.

**FALL**

When Isabelle and Thomas were 10, they watched as all the leaves fell to the ground. They decided to rake up all the leaves and make a huge pile.

After they finished, they looked at each other with a grin and then jumped into the pile, laughing with jubilation.

**WINTER**

Isabelle always like winter, it was when her and Thomas played in the snow. It was when they have snowball fights, make snow angels and make snowman.

After all the play in the snow, they go back to his house and snuggled together under a blanket, with a steaming cup of not cocoa.

Yup, it was her favorite season.

**SPRING**

Spring in Texas usually meant a lot of rain, which made Thomas depressed. He hated the rain, which always gave him a dark mood. But Isabelle always had a remedy for that.

Once, Thomas sat on the porch, staring glumly at the rain. He didn't notice Isabelle sneaking up on him or her scooping some mud in her hands.

SPLAT!

Thomas face was suddenly covered in mud and for a minute, he looked too shocked to do anything. Then, he looked at Isabelle, who was holding her stomach as she laughed at him. He grabbed some mud and threw it at her. It hit her face, making her look at him in surprise and grabbed some more mud to throw at him.

The two ran of to the front yard, throwing mud at each other and laughing. It didn't that they will both get in trouble for getting their clothes dirty or they will get soaked from the rain or that they will get sick later. What mattered was that Thomas was a lot happier then he was before.

AN: Just a simple piece of the seasons. For summer, this is something they would typically do. For fall, I think every kid wants to do this. With winter, just some snow goodness. With spring, this is something that Isabelle will do to lighten Tommy's mood. Ok, folks, I'm gonna change my rating to M because some of the later chapters are a little spicy. So, stay tuned.


	31. Reasons

Thomas saw Isabelle on his porch, hugging her knees. He didn't like that the faraway sad look in her eyes. He knelt down to and nudged her slightly, silently asking what was wrong.

"T-Tommy, today, I…" she whimpered. Thomas reached out to hold her, but she pushed him away, confusing him.

"Last week, Joseph beat me…he kicked me a lot in the stomach a-and I started coughing a lot of blood. It hurt like hell and I just kept coughing up a lot of blood."

Isabelle hiccupped and her eyes were full of tears. This shocked Thomas, for Isabelle hasn't cried since she was little. Now he was really frightened to what happened to her.

"So," Isabelle continued "They got a doctor and he looked me over and he said…"

Isabelle took a shaky breath and tears fells down on her face.

"He said…because of the beatings Joseph gives me…I might not have children."

It took a moment for this information to sink in to Thomas, when it did; he sat down and leaned his back against the beam. Suddenly, Isabelle got up with a groan.

"It's not fair!" she yelled out "It's just not fair."

She started walking towards his front lawn, getting drenched from the rain that was falling. Thomas quickly followed her, a little scared from her sudden mood swing.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving this place! I'm not taking anymore of this shit!"

She looked back at Thomas, rage seething in her eyes, which contradicted the rain around them.

"Don't try to stop me, Thomas! I'm leaving!"

Thomas grabbed her arm and shook his head. He knows Joseph will find her and kill her. He cant let that happen to her. Isabelle wretched her arm and Thomas kept shaking his head and waving his arms, telling her not to do this.

"Tell me something, Thomas. Why should I stay here? Huh? Why?"

He suddenly grabbed her and held her to his chest, waiting for her to stop struggling. After a couple of minutes, she finally stopped and lay limped against his chest, her feet dangling from the ground. She looked at Thomas with a tear stained face.

"I don't know what to do, Thomas." She whimpered "I don't know what to do."

Thomas doesn't know what came over him the next moment, it just felt like the right thing to do.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips. He felt Isabelle stiffened, but she soon melted into the kiss, her arms going around his neck.

She kissed with so much passion that Thomas held her tighter. When the finally released each other, they leaned into each other, their foreheads touching.

"Tommy…will you always stay with me?"

Thomas looked at the girl in his arms and nodded, letting her know that he will always will be with her.

AN: Remember in chapter 5, when Luda Mae saw Thomas and Isabelle arguing? This is the explanation of it. I'm still iffy if I should let Isabelle not let have any children, I probably won't let that stick.


	32. Popsicle

During a hot summer day, Isabelle was helping Thomas and his cousins out. The Hewitt house got damaged during a violent storm and they had to put some new boards up. Isabelle asked if they could take a break and they all complied.

They boys started drinking the lemonade that Luda Mae brought out and Isabelle started to eat a Popsicle that she brought. That was when Tinker noticed that Thomas was staring at Isabelle in a weird way and kept shifting his legs. It took awhile for Tinker to figure out what was going on.

Thomas was getting hot and bothered by Isabelle sucking the Popsicle.

Tinker nudged Tex and Alfredo, tilting his head to the situation at hand. They looked and started snickering. Thomas just sat there, watching Isabelle lick and suck her Popsicle. Isabelle was oblivious to all of it.

Thomas watched as she stuffed the Popsicle in her mouth and made a loud sucking noise. His pants felt tighter and his heartbeat sped up. He was so close when,

CRUNCH

All the men jumped when they heard the sound. Isabelle bit off half of the Popsicle. Thomas erection died a gruesome death, while his cousins muffled their laughter. Isabelle looked at men, noticing the weird looks on their face.

"…What?" she asked, making Thomas groan and put his head in his hands, while the Sawyers boys roared with laughter.

All Isabelle did was shrug and went back to his Popsicle. Weirdness was usual in this family.

AN: LOL, I really wanted to write this. The sawyer bros had to be added. Yup, Isabelle has no idea the chaos she just created. Makes you of think of popsicles in a different way, huh?


	33. Birds and Bees

Thomas looks around the hallway, checking if anyone was there. Seeing no one, he quickly closed the door.

At 15, he started noticing girl and all the feelings that come with it. He also started thinking about sex. he looked at the porno magazines and movies that Hoyt had stashed away.

Thomas sat on the floor and opened his pants. Then, he took a Polaroid photo of Isabelle that he took a week ago. She was the object of his desires; emotionally and sexually. He loved her, but he couldn't tell her. He doesn't know if she liked him too.

He went into his parents and slowly started to stroke himself. He remembered the time he accidently saw her naked. Isabelle was skinny dipping in a pond near her house and Thomas saw her. She had a couple of scars on her, but had a feminine body. Her chest wasn't so endowed, but her breasts looked soft. She then saw him and started screaming at him, telling him to go away. After that, Isabelle never skinny-dipped again.

He kept thinking of Isabelle like that; feeling her and loving through his touch. He thinks of kissing her and touching her. He strokes himself faster, panting loudly.

He thinks of her under him, doing things like the people in the porno videos. He thinks of her face in passion and pleasuring her in so many ways. Thomas felt like he was going to explode as he stroked himself faster. Then, he thought of Isabelle saying those words he wants to say to her;

'I love you, Thomas."

Thomas groaned loudly as he came in his hand, his breath coming out in short pants. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his heartbeat.

"Tommy?"

Thomas opened his eyes, seeing his uncle above him, shock etched over his face. Hoyt looked at Thomas, then at his soiled hand ad raised an eyebrow when he saw the photo of Isabelle.

His gaze softened when he saw just how embarrassed Thomas looked.

"Tommy, clean yourself up and then come downstairs. We need to have that Birds and Bee's talk."

Thomas watched as Hoyt walked out of the door, mortified and confused as to what just happened.

AN: Lets admit it, Thomas is a guy and he has guy needs. Yeah, Isabelle likes to skinny sip, I would probably put that in another chapter. I think every guy probably had a situation like this; he's jerking off and he gets caught. Yup, poor Thomas. Time for that Birds and Bees talk.


	34. Going Further

Thomas and Isabelle went further then kissing when they were 21.

They were hanging out in Isabelle's family barn, which she referred to as her Fortress of Solitude. They first started talking (actually Isabelle was talking, Thomas was listening) and then started to kiss. It first started innocent and then became more passionate.

They started gripping each other tightly, their tongues dueling with each other. Then Thomas gently pushed her down, her back cushioned by the soft hay. Thomas looked at her face, blushing slightly and he felt afraid. She was so small next to him, so breakable. He moved down to her neck, kissing and nipping slightly, delighted when Isabelle softly moaned. He then touched one of her breasts and he felt her stiffened.

He looked at her with question in his eyes and with a slight blush, she nodded. Thomas started to massage it, making her moan softly. He then lifts her shirt up, seeing the purple bra she was wearing. He then lifts it up, letting him see her breasts. He kept looking at her, seeing if she will tell him no, but she never did.

They were some scars on her stomach and small ones on her chest, but her skin was incredibly soft. He kneaded both mounds with his hands, making her moan and squirm. Thomas felt himself getting harder and groaned when Isabelle leg brushed against his crotch. He felt her small hand going to pants and rubbed the bulge there. He moaned loudly as he bends down and gave her a heated kiss. His hand was about to go to her pants when they heard her cousin, Isaac, yelling for Isabelle. Thomas quickly withdrew his hand and Isabelle fixed herself up.

They took one last look at each other and smiled, knowing at what they just done, there was no going back.

AN: This is just a small taste of the spicy chapters, basically just showing how far they are going so far. Yeah, Isabelle's family has a barn and if you don't understand that Fortress of Solitude bit, it refers to Superman's place where he put all those other aliens.


	35. Kill

Isabelle never killed, well, people for that matter.

She never did it for any noble reason, like it was wrong to kill. She never did it because it was another rebel against her aunt and cousins. Another reason that separates her from them.

She knows why Thomas kills. One of the reasons was family unity. Thomas will do anything for his family, to help his family.

The other reason was much darker. Isabelle knew better then anyone what Thomas went through when he was a kid. The abuse, the jeering, teasing; nothing she could do could make it go away.

To Thomas, all the victims he killed, all of the people on his table were them. He always saw the people who were cruel to him and he was killing them over and over again.

Isabelle only hoped that Thomas would still have his sanity later.

AN: I guess this like a dark side of Isabelle, showing that she does what she can to survive and doesn't really have any noble reasons. This is another reason why I believe Thomas kills, he's a tortured soul and he will do something like this. It's very sad. Sorry about the dark chapter.


	36. Taste

The first time Isabelle ate people was by accident.

Two months after they killed the sheriff and the first group of people that passed by Travis County, she was invited for a dinner. She always like Luda Mae's cooking, especially her stews.

So, when it was dinner, she sat next to Thomas (as usual) and waited for them to finish their prayer. She never prayed with them, it was a quirk the Hewitt's accepted.

After it was finished, she instantly started to eat the stew, noticing that the meat tasted differently. She was about to ask why when she noticed that in the corner, she saw a bucket with clothes and shoes in it. That was when she got a queasy feeling.

"Um, Momma Hewitt...what is this meat?"

"What do you think, girl?" Hoyt answered instead "odds are it's the last god forsaken person that dropped into the gas station."

That's when it hit her that she was eating human flesh. She dropped her fork and ran outside, covering her mouth. She fell to the ground outside and started to vomit violently. Thomas ran after her and when he saw her, he started to rub her back.

What she hated most of all was that it tasted good, it tasted really good.

AN: I was once watched a documentary on cannibalism and they said that humans tasted like pork. So, I had to put Isabelle with this. You know, it also makes you consider trying it, but you know what? I wouldn't dare.


	37. Prom Night

Isabelle and Thomas watched as their old classmates get together in their old school. It was prom night and the two couldn't help but feel left out.

"It will probably be boring anyway." Isabelle said "Wall to wall people we don't even like."

Thomas shrugged, but he still looked gloomy. Isabelle turned thoughtful and then looked back at Thomas.

"You want to go to the prom?" she asked. Thomas looked surprised by her question, but he slowly nodded. Isabelle got up from her perch and looked at Thomas.

"Give me a couple of days, but I think I could make a prom."

Before Thomas could ask what he meant, she walked off to her house.

For two day, Thomas didn't see Isabelle. On the third day, she came to him and told him to meet her near the meat plant around 9:30 and wear a suit.

Thomas was very confused during the day, but around 8, he cleaned himself up and wore a suit that Luda Mae bought for a family occasion. He then sneaked out, since around 9 was when everyone went to bed.

When he got to the meat plant, he noticed there was a light on inside. When he went in, he heard music and followed it to where they cut up the meat. He went in and froze.

All the tables were moved to the side, one of them had cups, a bowl of punch, a cake, a dozen cupcakes and some sandwiches. There was a radio blaring "Love Machine". But what really got him was Isabelle

Isabelle was wearing a silky yellow dress with shoulder straps. She was barefoot as usual and her hair was held up by a purple flower pin. Thomas couldn't help but smile at her dress. It was just so…her.

He walked up to her and fingered her dress, cocking his head in question. She looked down with a somber expression.

"It was my moms…it was her sweet sixteen dress."

Thomas cupped her cheek and stroked it. Isabelle smiled at him and shook her head.

"What you think? It our prom! You like?"

Thomas nodded and for the next two hours, they ate some food, they danced to love machine and Saturday night fever. Leave it to Isabelle to think of something like this.

The best part was when they were almost done. Isabelle put soft music and the waltzed for a little bit.

It felt so right, dancing wit her like this. Thomas held her close as they danced, his hand on her side, since he had to crouch down for her waist.

Isabelle leaned into Thomas chest, reveling in the feeling of his arms around her. Thomas was also enjoying Isabelle being so close to him.

He was so going to award Isabelle late for this.

AN: I think Isabelle will definitely do this, trying to make a prom for them. If you don't remember, they both quit school and they cant do school activities. I would like to see Thomas in a suit, like the Leatherface character in the other movies. Yup, Isabelle's mom was around her size around that age.


	38. Love Part 1

Thomas thinks he was always in love with Isabelle.

Ever since they met when they were children, she was always so nice to him. Over the years, she was so kind to him and always thought of fun stuff to do. If it wasn't for Isabelle, Thomas wouldn't even have a childhood and would have probably killed himself.

Thomas realized he was in love when he was older. He always felt a fuzzy feeling in his chest and that's how he knew.

He felt it whenever she smiled at him.

He felt it whenever they laughed together.

He felt it whenever they played together.

He felt it whenever they kissed.

He felt it when she held him during his bad days.

He felt it whenever he was just with her.

He remembered Luda Mae saying he would feel like this whenever he was in love with a special girl.

Looking at Isabelle smiling at him, he knows.

Isabelle is that special girl and he's in love with her.

AN: Finally, a love chapter. Yup, Thomas was always in love with Isabelle, he just realized it when he was older. This is two versions, the next chapter is with Isabelle.


	39. Love Part 2

Isabelle doesn't know when she fell in love with Thomas.

It wasn't when they first met. He was just a friend back then, someone close to her that wasn't her family. Someone who helped her get away from her family.

As the years progressed, her feelings for him grew. She saw him as someone she had to protect, someone that badly needed love when they were teenagers, she viewed him like a brother.

But as they got stronger, the feelings got stronger.

She thinks it happened when she was 22, after another beating from Joseph. He was going to it her again when Thomas seemed to come out of nowhere and hit Joseph across the face, knocking him to the ground. Thomas was then going to help her up when Joseph hit him in the back of the head with the but of a shotgun. Thomas fell tot eh ground, while Joseph cocked his gun and was about to shoot Thomas.

Isabelle remembered she screamed and instantly got in front of Thomas, blocking him from Joseph. He looked shocked and yelled at her to move, but she said o. he stared at her for awhile, then he growled and walked away. Isabelle then spun around and sapped Thomas across the face, hard.

Thomas held his cheek, shocked at what she did. She then grabbed his shirt and shook him. She screamed at him, telling him what he did was stupid and that he could have gotten himself killed. Then, she dropped the bomb.

"I lost my parents, Thomas! I can lose you too! I can't lose anyone else who precious to me!"

She then fell to her knee and broke down. A few seconds later, she felt Thomas wraps his arms around her like steel bands. She hugged him back, her arms going around him tightly, almost like she was trying to not let him slip away.

That was when the words she said hit her and that's when she knew.

She knew she was in love with Thomas.

AN: Now, Isabelle's version. It took her some time to realize she loved Thomas. I think it will take something like that to make her realize. With these two families, there is a rule; they don't interfere with each other. That fact that Thomas did could have gotten him killed, but Isabelle defended him. So , enjoy.


	40. Family Part 1

Thomas never really liked Isabelle's family.

He never met her father. Her cousins killed him 4 years before he met her. But from Isabelle's description, he sounded like a real nice guy. Sounded a lot like Isabelle. He saw a picture of her mother; she had black hair and green eyes. She was beautiful, like a princess from a fairytale.

Her aunt Agnes was a scary old lady. He gray hair was always in a bun and looked so bony, like she was a skeleton. She always had a mean look on her face and walked around with a cane, which she usually uses to whack anyone that was near her. Her words were always cruel, always dripping with venom.

Her cousin, Isaac, reminded Thomas of his own cousin, Alfredo. He was tall and skinny, with a face like a rat. He had ratty brown hair and missing teeth. He was always jittery, like he had coffee in his veins.

Then there was Joseph.

Joseph was tall, almost as tall as Thomas. He was muscular and had black hair in a ponytail. He had cold grey eyes that seemed to pierce your soul. He always had that shit-eating grin on his face. Luda Mae once said that Joseph was like the devil and thinking about it now; yeah, he was like the devil.

Thomas knew that Isabelle is nothing like her family and that they could kill her if they want.

He will protect her family as long as she lives.

AN: This is another 2 versions, this one with family. Finally an introduction to Isabelle's family, I got the idea of Joseph from this character from the comic "Preacher" who was called Jodie. He was such a fucking madman that I had to use that with Joseph. Agnes and Isaac are important, but Joseph has a more profound effect on Isabelle. I want to do Thomas family, but I can't do it unless I read the comics with his two cousins, Shiloh and Zeke. Could somebody tell me where I could read them in the internet? I would really appreciate it.


	41. His Face

Thomas was around 13 when his face started to deteriorate. He immediately started wearing his leather mask, not wanting anybody to see his face, especially Isabelle. He didn't want to lose his only friend.

Isabelle hasn't seen Thomas for awhile. She knows he's been sick with some type of skin disease and he started to wear a mask afterwards. She was curious to why she hid his face, but she didn't press him.

One day, when they were hanging out under their favorite tree, Thomas noticed Isabelle looked nervous. He nudged her slightly, silently asking what was wrong.

"Thomas…could I see…your face?"

He pulled back and violently shook his head. Isabelle stood up and rested her hand on his shoulder, giving a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Thomas. I just wanted to see…you...I just wanted-"

She was cut off when Thomas squeezed her hand. He looked at her somberly and reached for the straps of his mask. Isabelle watched as he undoes them and the mask slipped from his face. She looked at his face and gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

Most of Thomas nose was gone and his lips were thinner. He had a few bad acne spots. Then, she saw there some cuts on his face, fairly fresh. Her hands cupped Thomas face, trying to get a closer looks.

"Tommy, what did you do to yourself?" she asked concern in her voice.

Thomas didn't understand what was happening. Isabelle's hands were caressing his face, going over the cuts he made on his face. She wasn't running away, wasn't calling him any names. Actually, she hasn't said anything bad to him.

He gently grabbed her wrist and tilted his head in question, making Isabelle sigh.

"You're still the same to me, Thomas. You just look different."

Thomas stared at her in shock and then hugged her tightly.

Now he knows he will never lose her

AN: It was around this age that Thomas had that skin-disease and he started cutting his face, so he could tried to get his face "normal". Isabelle, of course, wouldn't care, she's not shallow.


	42. Valentines Day

Thomas sits on the porch, a little gloomy.

Today was Valentines Day and every year the couple gives each other gifts. He gives her cards and she gives him a cake he made.

But, today, she didn't come at all. So, now, he broods.

He lifted his head when he heard a motor. Isabelle fixed a small motorbike last month and now rides it almost everywhere.

He see's Isabelle stop in front of his house and started walking up to his house. He immediately got up when he saw she had scratches and Band-Aids all over her. Isabelle glared at him hard, which made him confused.

"You know, I put so much crap for you."

Before he could ask what she meant, she continued.

"I was gonna make you a cake, so I made this awesome heart-shaped cake, which took me hours to make. When I finished with the frosting and everything, I tripped and fell on it."

That's when Thomas noticed a big chocolate stain on her shirt.

"So, I went into town on my bike and got a heart with candy. Then when I was riding back, I fuckin hit a rock and did a fuckin 180 in the air."

"That's where she got the scratches." Thomas thought.

"The, my candy got smashed, so I had to go back to town and buy you another one. Then, when I got back home, I had to clean up the kitchen."

Isabelle then walked up to him and slapped a heart-shaped box to his chest.

"So, just take the damn thing!"

She turned around with a huff and folded her arms. Thomas looked at her and then looked at the box, deciding to put it in his pocket. He ten grabbed her from behind, giving her a bear hug. She squeaked in surprise and giggled when he nuzzled her neck.

Isabelle was so cute when she tried so hard.

AN: Yup, Isabelle really deserved a hug, she tried really hard. Yeah, I think they would do something like this for each other. Since, Isabelle is being raised by primarily men, she known of mechanics and would ride a small motorbike. She jus found it on the side of the road and fixed it up. So, enjoy!


	43. Weather

Weather in Texas can sometimes be deadly. Thomas and Isabelle got a graphic image when they were 18.

They were taking a walk, across a field away from their houses. They weren't saying anything to each other, just enjoying each others company.

Then Isabelle stopped, noting how the weather just shifted and the air felt different. Thomas stopped as well, also feeling the difference in the weather. That's when they heard what sounded like a roar. They looked behind them and screamed.

A tornado was heading for them.

Thomas grabbed Isabelle's hand and they started running for their lives. They kept running until Isabelle saw a bridge. She pulled Thomas towards it and they ran to it. They immediately got under it and grabbed one of the beams.

When they heard the tornado coming, the crouched down and held each other with the pole. They closed their eyes, feeling the wind and mud whipped around them. When the tornado passed them, they slowly got out, their clothes and faces caked with mud.

They looked at each other and hugged each other tightly, grateful that they were both alive.

AN: I was inspired by the movie "Twister". Something like this could happen in Texas and I think it would be terrifying for these two to endure. I have read some incidents with tornados and if you do go under a strong bridge, it will just pass by. Scary, isn't it?


	44. Touch

Isabelle realized that Thomas has a weird habit.

He likes to touch her face.

Sometimes its a stroke of her finger or cupping her face with his hands. She thinks its because of his own face. He wants to feel a face that's normal. A face that he wants. Knowing this, she lets him touch her.

One day, when they were sitting under their tree, Thomas reached out and and started to touch her face. She let him as she usually does. She frowned slightly when she noticed he did something different.

Thomas put both of his hands on her cheeks and started to stroke them. Isabelle closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his hands on her face. His rough, calloused hands felt wonderful against her smooth skin. She felt his thumbs run over her eyelids and then her lips. She shivered from the sheer intimacy of his touch.

When he withdrew from her, she opened her eyes, blushing from the contact. She saw Thomas looking sheepish, seeing his blush from the corners of his mask. Somehow, she knows Thomas was trying to say something to her.

She'll be darned if she knew what it was.

AN: I think touching someones face is very intimate. I also believe Thomas will do a lot of face touching, because of his own face. Reviews are loved!


	45. Intimate Part 1

Thomas and Isabelle were in the woods near the meat factory. They haven't seen each other for awhile, so they wanted some alone time. So they were there, kissing.

Isabelle was in Thomas lap, kissing him deeply. She could feel him shaking under her, he was trying to control himself. Ever since that day in the barn, they lusted for each other immensely. Even Isabelle was getting very hot now.

One of Thomas hand moved from her but to her crotch, feeling the heat and wetness coming through her pants. He rubbed her slightly, making Isabelle moan in his mouth. Thomas pulled pack, looking at in her eyes, silently asking her what she wanted. She looked at him with hazy eyes, then grabbing his hand and led it to inside her pants.

Thomas looked at her in shock; Will she really give herself to him?

She breathed out and said "i trust you, Thomas."

He nodded and slid his hand down her pants. He went in her panties and touch her folds. Isabelle shuddered and moaned from his touch as Thomas himself shuddered. She was so wet and warm down there.

He slowly stroke her and then rubbed her pearl, making her jump. His thumb continuously stroke her clit as his other fingers explored her. He watched as he writhed in his lap, mewling, gasping and saying his name softly. Just watching her face was making him so hard. He felt her muscles contracting on his fingers and a dark blush appeared on her face.

"T-Tommy, I,m-I,m gonna-"

She bit her lip as she came on his hand, gushing on his fingers. He withdrew his hand as Isabelle slumped against his chest. He looked at the cum on his fingers, then deciding to put htem in his mouth. He groaned slightly, her juices tastes so sweet.

Then he noticed that she was breathing heavily. Her face was flushed and he saw tears in her eyes. He got scared as he tilted her chin, did he do something wrong? Sensing his distress, she smiled.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Thomas. It was just...intense."

She shifted in his lap, making him groan loudly. That's when she noticed the tent in his pants, making her give him her lopsided smiles.

"Do you want me to..." sh said as she looked at his bulge. Thomas grabbed her hand and put it in own pants. She smiled as her hand went down his pants, she knows that Thomas will trust her with something as intimate as this. When she got to his member, her eyes widened; Thomas was...big. She really had no idea.

She started to slowly stroke him, making Thomas eyes shut tight as he groaned. She first used her fingertips, then wrapped her hand around him, making him slightly jump. She started giving him firm strokes, making him gasp and moan. She noticed that he was close, so she sped up the stroking. Suddenly, Thomas body wen taut and then with a loud groan/moan, he came in thick spurts.

When he finally calmed down, Isabelle with drew her hand, tasting slightly the cum on her hand. Thomas was still shaking a bit, he felt so boneless in his relief, realizing why Isabelle looked so intense in her nirvana.

The couple snuggled together, blushing from the action they just did and wondering what they going to do next time.

AN: Wow, a very HOT moment with my couple. This is the first chapter with the intimate series. Each one will get a little hotter and a little different. Reviews are loved!


	46. Drive

Thomas and Isabelle looked at each other and then looked at the car keys in his hand.

Thomas was holding the keys to Tinker's monster truck. They had been itching to drive his truck, so Thomas swiped his keys and here they were.

"Lets do this before we lose our nerve."

Thomas nodded and they walked to the trunk and climbed in. It was even bigger inside. Thomas put they keys in the ignition and revved up the engine. It roared to life and the two just looked at each other and grinned. He moved the clutch and started to step on the gas pedal. That was when Isabelle noticed something about the gear shift.

"Wait, Thomas! Don't-"

CRASH!

The duo stood frozen in their seats, slowly looking behind them and then gasping. Thomas apparently put the gear shift in reverse by mistake, making the car go in reverse and going straight into the front of his house. Thomas head went to the wheel, groaning.

"Things just can't get worse." he thought.

That was when he heard a door open and a loud booming voice that only belonged to his uncle.

"What the fuck happened here?"

Isabelle looked at him with sympathy.

"You are in sooo much trouble."

AN: Remember that scene in Everybody loves Raymond, when Frank and Marie crash their car into the front of Raymond's house? I just had to use that with these two, I thought it will be very funny. In the third TCM movie, they show Tinkers monster truck and its a beaut. Who wouldn't want to try that?

Reviews are loved!


	47. Growth

As Isabelle got older, she noticed that her height remained the same at 5ft. Even when she turned 18, she was still small. So, she started drinking milk everyday. She even bought small milk cartons to carry around and drink from.

One day, she was going to Thomas house. When she knocked on the door, Thomas opened the door. Isabelle's eyes widened as she looks up.

Thomas was huge! Just three weeks ago, he was a couple inches taller then her. Now, he was way taller then her, taller then Hoyt. He was nearly two feet higher then her.

Thomas waved hi, wondering why she was looking at him so strangely. Isabelle then looked at the milk carton she was drinking out of and then with a growl, she threw it to the ground.

"Oh, the hell with it!"

She stormed off, leaving a very confused Thomas behind.

AN: Another chapter with Isabelle's height. I actually did the milk craze for while, hoping that it will make me grow. The thing with Thomas happened with me and my stepbrother. I once didn't see him for a month( he lives in new jersey with my dad and step mom) and when I did see him, he was nearly six feet tall. Ugh, it sicks to be short. Reviews are loved!


	48. Blood

Isabelle was sitting by the road looking at the clouds when she heard screaming. She stood up when the screaming was coming closer.

She suddenly saw two teenagers run by her, one was a boy and the other was a girl. Then, Thomas stormed past her, his chainsaw roaring in his hands.

She watched as he got to the girl first, raising his chainsaw in the air. He brought it down, the blade going into the girls right shoulder. The girl screamed in terror and pain as blood spurted out. It then went right through her, blood pouring to the ground and all over Thomas. The girls body fell to the ground, partially in half. Isabelle just stood rooted to the ground, petrified by what she just witnessed.

Suddenly, the boy came and hit Thomas with in the back with a thick branch. Thomas growled in pain and quickly turned towards the boy, ramming his chainsaw into the boys stomach, making him scream. Thomas then pulled it out of the boy, making his intestines spill put. He stood there, breathing harshly. Isabelle's paralysis finally broke and she walked slowly towards Thomas. She tapped his shoulder and he suddenly turned around, the the chainsaw inches form her face.

Thomas breathed harshly when he saw Isabelle, with Isabelle looking at him calmly with a pale, pinched face. His eyes cleared up from the adrenaline of the chase. He lowered his chainsaw until there was a clunk heard, wincing from the pain on his back. Isabelle stepped forward and laid her hand on his.

"Need help?"

He nodded and she put her arm around him and led him away from the bodies and the blood that poured from them.

AN: This is dedicated to horrormadnesspeep: She asked for a chapter with a lot of gore and violence in it, since that is the primary of a horror movie. So, I made this, gore and all. This is something that Isabelle will see from Thomas from time to time. Reviews are loved!


	49. Fear

A 15 year old Isabelle was in the woods looking for Thomas. She knew one of the town boys, Jesse, gave him a hard time earlier, him and his gang throwing rocks at him. She hopes he's OK.

She noticed the abandoned barn, remembering that's where he sometimes go to be alone. She slowly went in the barn, her bare feet getting dust from the floor. She blinked when she saw a bed in the middle of the room.

"Tommy?" she whispered "Thomas?"

She then saw him coming out of the shadows with a knife sticking out of his pocket. She then heard gurgling noises coming from the bed. She started to walk to the bed, but Thomas got in front of her, shaking his head. It was like he didn't want her to see.

"Thomas, what is it? Whats there?"

He just shook his head, trying to not let her see. She pushed him aside and looked at the bed, gasping in horror.

There was Jesse body; his hands tied to the bed with barb wire and his face was completely skinned off. She only knew it was Jesse from the clothes he was wearing. When she got closer, the body jerked upwards and screamed.

That was enough for Isabelle.

She ran out of the barn, screaming and running at top speed. She didn't sop running until she got to her house and went under hr poach, shaking.

She stood there for hours, still so rattled from what she saw. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, then seeing it was Thomas. He was holding her bandanna, which she vaguely remembered getting stuck on a branch when she was running. She looked at Thomas and then looked away. She didn't know what to say to him.

She didn't know at all.

AN: This is actually a scene from a TCM comic issue called "About a boy", I just added Isabelle in this. The reason I put Isabelle reacting like this is actually because she never seen Thomas do violence before that. So, she's really rattled from what she saw. Reviews are loved!


	50. Crossover

Thomas and Isabelle were hanging out under their favorite tree when they saw someone walking up to them. They saw it was girl around their age, who had curly blonde hair and was wearing a sleeveless shirt, short shorts and cowboys boots. Thomas stood up, wondering what the girl was going to do.

"Howdy" she greeted. They both waved at her, unsure what her intentions were. She looked up and down at Thomas and gave him a predatory smile. She moved closer to him, making him back up until he went against the tree. Isabelle bristled from the girls close contact.

"You know, I do like big men."she crooned, making her body closer to his, which was making Thomas very uncomfortable.

"Hold it!" Isabelle yelled as she got up, "You can't have him!"

The girl looked at Isabelle and smirked. She bend to Isabelle's height and flicked her forehead.

"What you're going to do about it, shorty?"

Thomas jolted at that. He knew better then anyone that Isabelle's sore spot was her height. Isabelle blinked and then let out a feral growl. The girls smirk faltered when she heard it and that's when Isabelle's fist met her face.

The girl fell to the ground and Isabelle got on top of her, starting to punch her. Thomas went quickly over to them and lifted Isabelle off the girl. Isabelle was yelling at Thomas to let her go, which was interrupted by a roar of laughter.

The girl was laughing. Even as laid there with blood coming out of her nose, she was still laughing.

"Hoyt was right, you are a little firecracker."

The girl wiped away the blood from her nose and got up to leave.

"Well, see y'all later."

Isabelle and Thomas looked at each other and the looked at the girl.

"Hold on." Isabelle said "Who-Who the hell are you?"

The girl looked back at them and grinned.

"Baby. Baby Firefly."

AN: I have been dying to do this for sometime. I think Baby Firefly will actually be good friends with these two, provided she doesn't get her hooks into Thomas. If you don't know who Baby is, she's that crazy blonde chick from "The Devils Rejects" movie. Reviews are loved!

Ok, I need your help folks. I decided to end Chainsaws and Shotguns at 100 chapters, I figured out what to do with the last two or three, but I need help with the other ones in between. So, if any of you have ideas, just PM me. I'm also working on two other TCM fics, called "Angel of Mercy" and "Where I belong" Thanks.


	51. Slap

Thomas looked at Isabelle for a moment and then quickly looked away. Good god, why did she had to wear those?

He was referring to her daisy dukes.

Now when Thomas started being with Isabelle as a couple, he started noticing things about her; like her looks and body. One thing he does know, is that Isabelle has a great ass. He heard from his cousin Alfredo, that short girls usually have big and nice buts. Isabelle definitely fit into that quota.

He was sitting on the lawn with his cousin; Tinker, Alfredo and Tex. They were helping out the basement. There was a bad storm the other day and it flooded the basement, so they had to fix a lot of stuff.

Thats when Isabelle came with a tray of lemonade, wearing a sleeveless blur shirt, her usual bandanna, and those damnable daisy dukes. She started giving out the glasses with a smile and yet, Thomas kept looking at her ass. The shorts just cupped it, making it seem so firm. He noticed that his cousins were also looking.

When she finished giving out the glasses, she turned to go back to the house and just as she turned, Thomas couldn't help it. He reached and slapped her but.

For a minute, Isabelle was very still and then with a growl, she turned to Thomas.

"You son of a bitch!"

She then kicked him in the face, making him fall backwards to the ground. She stomped off as his cousin roared with laughter. Tex got up and crouched down to Thomas, who was still laying on the ground.

"So, Tommy, was it worth it?"

Thomas chuckled, making his face hurt.

It was totally worth it.

AN: Sorry I havent been updating, its just school this semester has been such a killer and I was so insanely busy with work, school work and appointments I had to keep up. So Sorry, Folks!

Thomas is such a naughty boy. I got inspired for this by this girl (who was a lesbian) and made a comment about my but. Yeah, it was kind of uncomfortable, but still kind of flattering. If you don't know what daisy dukes are, they are those really short shorts, the go to your upper thigh. Isabelle doesn't like to hurt Thomas, but there are times, like this, that she has to react. Lol. Anyway, enjoy!


	52. Intimate Ver 2

Thomas was sitting on his bed in his room, waiting fro Isabelle. He constantly twiddled with his finger, feeling nervous for what he was going to ask her.

He heard a knocking on his window and looked, seeing Isabelle waving at him. He opened the window, watching as she hopped in.

"Hey." she greeted "So, whats up?"

Then Isabelle noticed how Thomas looked real nervous and kept fidgeting.

"Hey, whats the matter?"

Thomas looked at her with and then put his hand on her chest and tilted his head. Isabelle blushed harshly, for she knew what it meant. It was his way of saying he wanted to tyr something "naughty".

"Um,OK...what do you want to do?" she asked, still blushing.

He fingered and pulled her clothing, making her frown as she tried to understand what he's trying to say. Here eyes widened when she finally understood.

"You...You want to see me naked?"

Thomas nodded, making Isabelle look down with her feet shifting.

"Thomas...I don't look like those girls you see in the magazines."

Thomas tilt his head and shrugged. He knows that, but he didn't care. He just wanted Isabelle.

"OK, then. Just...don't expect a show."

Thomas nodded and he sat on his bed, watching her.

Isabelle breathed slowly and started to lift her shirt up. She wasn't any shoes, socks or her usual red bandanna right now. She slowly life her shirt, letting Thomas see her lean stomach and purple bra., also showing the scars there.

Thomas started to fidget slightly, watching as she took off he bra, letting him see her breasts. Isabelle had small breasts with pink nipples, which he noticed started to perk up. Isabelle then removed her pants and then finally her underwear. There she stood, naked in front of Thomas, with her arms covering herself. She was so embarrassed that she wouldn't even look at Thomas.

She suddenly heard Thomas walking up to her and she was swiftly taken into his arms. His mouth suddenly latched on one of her breasts, sucking it, making her moan. He released her breast, his tongue trailing to her mouth, engaging in a sloppy kiss. His hands were fondling her everywhere. He was touching her gently, but Isabelle could feel the restraint in them. He sat on the bed with Isabelle on his lap, as he continued kissing her. When she moved on his lap, she went against his erection, making him groan. He pulled back, tilting his head as he looked at her, grinding against her. Isabelle sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not ready, Thomas. I'm sorry."

Thomas sighed and he nodded. Suddenly, he put his face on her neck and started nuzzling, making both of them giggle as they fell back to the bed.

AN: Another intimate chapter, this time Isabelle is showing herself to Thomas. They like to experiment together, since they are a couple and they don't trust anyone else but each other, so yeah. I like how Thomas communicates with Isabelle, I know hes suppose to grunt a lot like he does in the film and I keep putting the head-tilting thing (which is what Michael does in the Halloween movies) , but I think its cute. So, enjoy!


	53. Three Words

Isabelle didn't understand it.

Why was it so hard to say those words to him?

She remembered her mother saying that those words are hard because they are not light words, they are not to be used harshly. They were sacred, words from the heart and soul.

Looking at the object of her affections, she understood now.

Yesterday, she asked Thomas to meet them by their favorite tree because she needed to tell him something important.

So now, Thomas was sitting on the ground, looking at Isabelle with a perplexed look on his face, while Isabelle paced around him.

Thomas grunted, asking her what was wrong. Isabelle stopped pacing, sighed and finally sat down next to Thomas.

"Thomas...we known each other for a long time...right?"

Thomas nodded, quirking up an eyebrow.

"Well, you know that I like you a lot, right?"

Thomas nodded.

"You like me a lot too, right?"

Thomas nodded again.

"Well, Thomas..I-I..."

Isabelle groaned and put her face in her hands. Thomas put his hand on her hair, ruffling it a bit, trying to comfort her. She lifted her head with a growl, glaring at Thomas.

"Dammit, Thomas! I'm trying to say that I love you!"

Thomas pulled back in surprise as did Isabelle, who realized what she just said. This was one of the reason why she was so nervous; she wasn't sure sure if Thomas loved her back.

She looked up at Thomas, nervously looking at his face.

"Thomas, I-"

She was cut off when Thomas suddenly grabbed her and smashed his lips to hers, then flipping her over on her back on the grass. He deepened the kiss, his tongue interlocking with hers, making them both moan. Thomas then pulled away from Isabelle, his face just inches from hers. He then put his hand over her heart.

She knew what it meant instantly, she knew that he loved her.

AN: Finally, sating those three little words. I have learned its very hard to say those words because they are not to use idly. That's why Isabelle had such a hard time saying them. I think that gesture is something Thomas will use to tell her loved her. Anyway, enjoy!


	54. Intimate Ver 3

Isabelle paced around an empty room in the meat plant, which was actually the old bosses room. She knew what she was going to ask of Thomas was a big step.

She asked Thomas to meet her in the abandoned meat plant so they could have more privacy. There was no way they could do this in his house or on the woods. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she head a knock, seeing it was Thomas. He came in and hugged her, smiling.

"Hey." she greeted "Um, I-I wanna try something new, Tommy."

Thomas tilted his head in question.

"Yeah, um, I want to..."

Isabelle sighed and looked up at Thomas.

"I want to blow you, Thomas."

Thomas balked at her and then slowly nodded; this really was a big step for them, they never tried oral before. Thomas looked around and sat on the a nearby chair, a little nervous. Isabelle herself looked nervous, as she knelt down and unbuckled his pants.

She reached into his boxers and pulled out his member, her eyes widening from his size. She noticed from just her touch, Thomas was already panting.

She first started to stroke hi slowly, which made him breathe a little heavier. She then gulped and started to lick his head, making Thomas jump. She then licked up and down his penis, making him shiver. She then put it in her mouth and started to suck, making him groan loudly. She then started to bobbled her head; sucking, moving her tongue around and grazing her teeth.

Thomas was groaning and moaning, his hands in Isabelle's hair. He kept withing in his seat, making the chair squeak. He put a hand in her hair, urging her to go on. Isabelle could hear Thomas labored breathing, he was practically hyperventilating. She could feel him pulsing in her mouth, knowing that he was close. She decided to put an end to it.

She breathed through her nose and deep-throat him. That did it.

Thomas screamed, throwing his head back, gripping Isabelle's head almost painfully as he thrust into her mouth. He came hard, coming in thick spurts in her mouth. It was a while when he stopped, finally letting go of Isabelle. She released him from her mouth, coughing slightly.

Thomas knelt down and took her face in his hands. He didn't mean to be rough with her. Isabelle smiled as she licked her lips.

"So, did I do good?"

Thomas grinned and nodded

Oh, she was so good.

AN: Wow, I just wrote..yeah. Yeah, so oral sex is a big step for the couple and Isabelle was the one who initiated it. I decided to out in Thomas's old boss office because I think almost every couple had to ave sex in their bosses office. Lol

Anyway, enjoy!


	55. Bandanna

Thomas watched as Isabelle tied the red bandanna around her head, hiding her hair.

He hates that thing.

Thomas really liked Isabelle's hair, it was much more interesting then any other person hair; like a blonde and brunette. It was a platinum color, making it shine when the sun ht it and looked very soft.

But she always hides it under that damn thing.

Thomas knows why she hides her hair, it was the same reason why he wore his mask. To stop the jeering and ridicule from their schoolmates and other people in Travis County.

He wished they didn't have to hide. He also wished' as Isabelle put it, born in a kind world. A world that nobody will make fun of them, nobody would hurt them and they wont have to hide anymore.

AN: A very short drabble. I guess you could say this is a companion piece to the "Face" chapter, with Isabelle's opinion on Thomas masks. So, here's what Thomas thinks of Isabelle's bandanna, he doesn't like it. I guess I made him a little insightful in the last sentence, that he wished he was in a kind world, I think everybody who went through hard times wishes for that. Anyway, Enjoy!


	56. Never

Isabelle groaned loudly as Joseph's fist went into her stomach, making her fall tot he ground. She cried out when his boot heel hit her ribs.

Again, she refused to kill someone that they found. Again, she gets a beating for her act of defiance.

She looked up and glared at Joseph, which earned her a kick to the face. Blood spurted from her nose and mouth, making her cough. She laid flat on her back, groaning in pain as Joseph put his foot on her chest.

"Say Uncle!" he yelled as he pressed his foot harder, making her cry out in pain.

"Say it!" he yelled "Give up!"

Isabelle's eyes snapped open as images swam into her mind.

The image of her father, his kind smile and strong eyes.

The image of her mother, beautiful and sad.

Then, the image of Thomas came into her mind, sadness and warmth radiating from him.

No, she would not give up. If she does, she lets them down, she lets them all down.

"Never." she whispered, giggling then starting to cough. "Never."

Joseph sneered as he got up and walked off, leaving Isabelle on the ground. She curled up in a ball, coughing.

"Never" she repeated "Never."

AN: Another chapter on the inside look of Isabelle's life. She could tolerate a lot of pain, due to her beatings. She's also very defiant, hating her family for killing her parents and making her life a living hell. Yes, Thomas is also a reason why she's so defiant.


	57. Truth

Thomas and Isabelle were hanging out in his room, just laying around doing nothing.

"Hey." Isabelle said "I'm gonna get a drink. You want anything?"

Thomas nodded and she went downstairs, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she heard voices in the kitchen. It was Luda Mae, Henrietta and the Tea Lady.

"Are you ever going too tell him,Luda?" she heard Henrietta say.

"I don't know if I should."

Isabelle stood at he foot of the stairs, crouching down to listen in. Sh heard a creak behind her, seeing it was Thomas. She put her fingers to her lips, telling him to be quiet, He nodded and they sat down, listening.

"Luda, sooner or later, Thomas is going to find out?"

"What am I supposed to say, Henrietta? I cant tell thomas he's not my son!"

Isabelle's eyes widened at that and she heard Thomas making a small cry. She kicked his leg, telling him to be quiet.

"I still cant believe it." Henrietta said "All this time, ever since you found him in the dumpster."

"You know," piped up the Tea Lady, "i heard it was a woman named Sloan that gave birth and she died because the boss wouldn't get help. He also put the baby in the dumpster."

"That was probably Tommy's real mother." Luda Mae said quietly.

"The boss who put Thomas in the dumpster, wasn't he the same one that..." Henrietta said, her voice trailing off.

"Yes." Luda Mae said softly. "The same one that Thomas killed."

The women were quiet for a moment until Henrietta said;

"How ironic."

Isabelle and Thomas had heard enough and quickly went upstairs. They went straight into Thomas's room, closing the door quickly and sinking to the floor, still reeling from the information they just heard.

Isabelle looked at Thomas, a little fearful of how her friend will react to his.

Thomas was breathing heavily, holding his head in his hands.

Luda Mae was his real mother.

He wasn't a Hewitt.

His real mother is dead.

Because of his boss, who threw him into the dumpster.

The same boss he killed.

All this information was making his head spin.

Isabelle walked towards Thomas, stopping when she heard him giggle, then turned to loud laughter. It was a scary laugh, they type of laugh when someones mind broke. Then she saw tears stream down his face as he kept laughing. She crouched down to him, shaking him.

"Thomas, Thomas, snap out of it."

When he kept laughing, she slapped him hard across his face. He stopped laughing, but put his head on Isabelle's shoulder, sobbing.

"I got you" she murmured, her arms around his neck, petting his hair. "I got you."

She let Thomas cry n her shoulder for a little bit, soothing him. She then pulled back and looked at Thomas, her hands on his shoulder.

"Thomas, I know this is a lot to take in. But listen, no matter what Luda Mae is your Ma. She loves you and she took care of you all this time. That's what makes a Ma, not that you came out of her."

Isabelle's face looked pained for a moment, but it passed and continued.

"Thomas, those people I live with...I'm their blood, but I don't consider them my kin. They will never be my family. But Luda Mae is, she your Ma. Do you understand?"

Thomas nodded and they touched foreheads together, letting the other know they will be there for each other.

Always.

AN: I noticed in other TCM fanfics I read, I don't see that Thomas knows hes not a Hewitt r knows that he was actually adopted. So, I decided to write a chapter with Thomas and Isabelle finding out. I could just imagine how confused and sad he must be feeling, realizing his mother isn't his real mother. I just noticed the dialogue I out with Isabelle sounds very...southern. This is the first time I actually wrote her like this, should I keep her with this type of dialogue? Anyway, enjoy!


	58. Nickname

Isabelle sat on the Hewitt's lawn, watching the them talk to their cousins, the Sawyers. She then heard Chop Top called for Thomas, calling him by the nickname Leatherface. She made a face at that.

She hated that nickname.

OK, he wears masks made of human faces (which he never did when he was with her, since he knows she doesn't like those masks). Yeah, he first made a mask made out of leather and yes, he wore a leather apron. But still...she hates that name.

It was such a stupid name, it also felt kind of...degrading. He was Thomas to her, always Thomas.

She remembers when they were kids, that she used to call him"Bulldozer" Hewitt. It was because he ran into her and two of his cousins by accident, knocking all of them to the ground. It hurt like hell, but was funny too.

She shakes her head, smiling at the memory.

Still, he was Thomas. Always will be Thomas.

AN: Another small drabble, this time about Thomas nickname, Leatherface. I don't think Isabelle will like it, since she feels its such a degrading name. Have you seen in the films how he runs though? He could practically bulldoze you even if he didn't had the chainsaw. That's why I thought of the other nickname. Anyway, enjoy!


	59. Blaze of Glory

Thomas was sitting under him and Isabelle's favorite tree, fiddling wit the knife in his pocket, just daydreaming. His thoughts were interrupted when a frantic Isabelle ran up to him and sat down with a newspaper in her hand.

"Look, Thomas, look!"

Thomas took the paper and looked at the front page, his eyes widening.

There on the front page was a picture of Baby Firefly, along with two other men. He remembered her saying that the bald one was her father and the one with the long hair and beard was her brother. He tilted his head, wondering why she was on the front page. He looked at Isabelle, she knows that he doesn't read all that well.

"Tommy, shes dead. Her whole family is dead."

Thomas eyes went wider, his hands falling into his lap.

"Yeah, they finally got caught." Isabelle continued, "Some of them died at her house and then it was just her and those two. They were running away and the cops put a roadblock. I guess they knew that they were done and was gonna get caught."

Isabelle sighed and looked at Thomas with sad eyes.

"Thomas, they charged with their guns out and the cops shot back."

She looked down with a frown and then chuckled with no humor.

"They went out with a blaze of glory."

Thomas took Isabelle in his arms and laid his cheek on top of her head. True, they barely seen Baby, but she was still a friend.

"You know," Isabelle said, speaking up, "I would probably want to go down like that too. I wouldn't want to caged either, I want to go out fighting.:

All Thomas did was hold her tighter, hoping neither of them have to do that.

To go out with a blaze of glory.

AN: I guess you could say this is a continuation of the other one with Baby, this time with her death. Of all the parts of the Devils Rejects , I thought the ending when Baby, Otis and Spaulding just charged with guns blazing at the police, with the song Freebird, that was epic!

Anyway, here with couple responding to it, with some thoughts of their own. Enjoy!


	60. Shirt

Isabelle sat in the tree, watching the Hewitt's and Sawyers work in the yard. It was really hot day and some of the boys had their shirts off.

Now of if only Thomas would take off his.

Isabelle fidget on the branch she was sitting on, seeing the sweat soaked shit cling to him. It showed all the muscles in his back and arms.

Thomas looked so delicious.

"Take off the shirt" she whispered "Take it off!"

She watched as Thomas grabbed the collar and pulled it, trying to cool off. He wasn't wearing his tie, so the top button were open. Isabelle smiled when he moved his shirt again, but frowned when he stopped.

"Take it off!" she mumbled.

She watched as Thomas moved his shirt again, but again, he didn't take it off.

Isabelle got up from her perch and screamed; "Take off the goddamn shirt, Thomas!"

that was when everybody saw her and when Thomas saw her, he looked down and blushed.

"Lookie here, Tommy. Yer got yourself a peeper." Alfredo said, making the others laugh and making Thomas blush harder.

Isabelle groaned, hiding her face in her hands. Damn, she was really embarrassed now and she still didn't see Thomas without his shirt.

AN: I cant blame Isabelle, who doesn't want to see a sweaty, shirtless Thomas? He will look delicious. And Alfredo just has to be an idiot. Jerk, Anyway, enjoy!


	61. Fetish

Isabelle glanced at Thomas and then quickly looked away. She shouldn't do it, she really shouldn't.

The Hewitts were having lunch and Isabelle was eating a salad with them, since she doesn't want to eat the last godforsaken person they caught. Luda Mae and Hoyt were talking and the duo were just eating their food.

The last time Isabelle did that thing, she got in a lot of trouble with Luda Mae, while Hoyt laughed his ass off. Thomas just looked at her weirdly.

"Um, Momma Hewitt, I gotta get going."Isabelle said as she stood up, putting her dish in the sink. Luda Mae nodded and Isabelle walked up to Thomas to say goodbye.

"Should I do it?" she thought "Should I do it? I reallllyyy want to do it."

As she came up to Thomas, she made her decision.

"The hell with it! I'm gonna do it!"

Suddenly, Isabelle put her hands on Thomas head and started rubbing it, mussing up his hair.

"Shinnnnnnnnyyyyyyyy!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Then she stopped when she saw that everyone was staring at her. She slowly backed away from Thomas, her hands going to her sides.

"Er...I'm, uh...sorry about that."

"Out." Luda Mae said with a firm tone, making Isabelle nod and running out the door. Hoyt snickered as he looked at a befuddled Thomas.

"Looks like the girl has a fetish with you, Thomas."

AN: What were all of you thinking? Were you thinking that Isabelle was thinking of something naughty? Well, no she wasn't thinking that, she just likes to rub Tommy's hair, shes weird like that. Anyway, enjoy!


	62. Poem

It was a fall day in Texas and Thomas and Isabelle were under their favorite tree. It was such an odd tree, a willow tree to be exact. It was an oddity in this area of Texas.

Thomas was sitting on the ground, his back against the trunk. Isabelle was above him sitting on the branches, her legs dangling. The air was brisk, so they both wearing long sleeves.

Thomas looked up at Isabelle, seeing her reading a book that she brought with her out load. Thomas knows that was one of Isabelle great loves was books. He once saw her room back in her house; there were pile and piles of books all over. Apparently, most of the books she liked were with poetry in them. She brought one with her today and was reading one to him;

"Natures first green is gold

her hardest hue to hold

her early leafs a flower,

But only so an hour."

Thomas closed his eyes as listens to Isabelle's clear voice continuing.

"Then leaf subsides to leaf.

So Eden sank to grief,

So dawn goes down today.

Nothing Gold can stay."

The duo fall silent, listening to the wind under their the Willow tree.

AN: This actually a very soft chapter, with some new stuff I put in. Yes, their tree is a Willow tree, which is weird around that area since its so desolate. I also put in the fall season, since most of the other chapters were around summer. I also gave an insight in Isabelle's room, with the books. I got the idea from the V for Vendetta film, which showed a room just piled with books. I could seee Isabelle making her won little sanctuary with that. Oh and the poem is a favorite of mine, written by Robert Frost. I hope you enjoy!


	63. Song

Thomas walked to their favorite tree, seeing Isabelle strumming the strings on her acoustic guitar.

He remembers Isabelle telling him that her father gave her that guitar when she was 3, saying that she will grow into it. It was too big for at the time, it still is a bit now. She self taught herself,playing songs she heard on the radio.

He noticed she looked depressed and nudged her, urging her to play. He knew she's in a mood like this,singing helped lifts her spirits up. She sighed and began a slow medley and started singing in a melancholy voice.

"_This is the end_

_Beautiful friend_

_This is the end_

_My only friend, the end_

_Of our elaborate plans, the end_

_Of everything that stands, the end_

_No safety or surprise, the end_

_I'll never look into your eyes...again_

_Can you picture what will be_

_So limitless and free_

_Desperately in need...of some...strangers hand_

_In a desperate land_"

She then started a longer guitar riff. Thomas likes to watch her play, it was like she was in a trance. Her eyes were distant as her fingers played rhythmically over the strings. She then started singing again.

"_Lost in a Roman...wilderness of pain_

_And all the children are insane._

_All the children are insane._"

The last lyrics were sung in a whisper as she stopped playing and leaned against Thomas, looking tired. With a sigh, she looked at Thomas with a smile.

"I feel better now."

Thomas chuckled, even though he wishes he could hear her sing again, wish she could sing when she not depressed.

AN: To Isabelle, music is a form of escape, a way she could escape from the hell that was her life. Thomas likes to hear her sing, so he always listens. The song is "The End" by the Doors. I first heard it in Apocalypse Now and it was great the way they used. If you want to hear the song, just got to youtube and put in "the end" and "apocalypse now". It will be worth your while. Enjoy!


	64. Promise

Thomas sighed as he waited for Isabelle at the back of his house. He was nervous, he didn't know if she would like his gift.

Yesterday was Isabelle's 23rd birthday and he racked his brain trying to figure out what to give her. He finally got it , but told her he had to give it to her the next day.

He saw Isabelle walking up to him and smiled, waving. She went to him and smiled back, hugging him tightly. She pulled back and gave him a lopsided smile.

"So, what you get me?"

He reached into his pocket and took out a ring with a gold chain in it. Isabelle's eyes widened as he showed it her, then putting it around her neck. She picked up the and stared at in awe.

"Thomas.." she whispered, examining the ring. She suddenly frowned when she recognized the ring.

"Thomas, isn't this your Ma's wedding ring?"

He nodded, making her frown deeper.

"Why did you give me your Ma's old ring?"

Thomas looked with such a soft look on his face that she couldn't decipher. He took her left hand in his own and the ring with the other. He then slipped the ring over her left ring finger. Isabelle's eyes widened, feeling like she couldn't breathe for a few seconds. She looked at Thomas, who looked sheepish, while she looked at him in shock.

"You...want to...marry me, Thomas?"

Thomas nodded and pulled Isabelle closer. He took both fo her hands in his and looked at her with his head tilting. She gave him a wide smile and nodded.

"Yes, Thomas, yes."

Isabelle knew that the gift Thomas gave her was more then that, it was promise.

A promise for a life together.

AN: My God, the fluff, its stifling! This is something I just feel I had to write. I had a depressing day and I needed some fluff, so I wrote this. Hope u all enjoy!


	65. Caught

Tex was drinking a beer, looking around the lawn.

It was family reunion with the Hewitts and Sawyers. It was nice, the families seeing each other, even though most of the time, they don't get along.

The only thing is he couldn't see Thomas anywhere. He knows that his large cousin didn't like to be around a lot of people, which included the family. He usually hides out in the woods, or the meat plant, or if Luda Mae forced him to stay here, in his own room.

He started looking for Thomas, knowing that if he cant find, he could find Isabelle. Those two were practically joined at the hip. He thinks it will be kinda sweet if those two ever got together.

He then saw Thomas figure behind the house in a dark corner. As he got closer, he heard Thomas breathing heavily. He quirked an eyebrow, wondering why Thomas was breathing like that. As he turned the corner, about to ask Thomas what was wrong, he looked and froze.

Tinker and Alfredo walked up to him, smiling. They were about to greet him when they noticed the stunned look on his face. They looked at the direction he was and they froze.

Thomas was against the wall, breathing heavily and Isabelle was crouched down, bobbing up and down in his lap. Thomas suddenly moaned softly, one of his hands in her hair and and the other steadying himself.

Apparently, the couple didn't see the boys, so they quietly slipped away, having to drag Alfredo away, who wanted to watch. When they got far enough away, they tried to make sense what they just saw.

"You know, I never thought..." Tex stammered.

"Yeah, me either..." Tinker said.

"That lucky son-of-a bitch!" Alfredo groaned.

"Should we tell Aunt Mae?"Tinker asked, making Tex shake his head.

"Naw, I think this will probably shock her to death. Lets just...keep it to ourselves."

Tinker nodded in agreement and trio walked off, with Alfredo still muttering on how lucky Thomas was.

AN: This could be another part of the intimate series, but the I put the title differently. What the couple are doing are kinda dumb because they are doing it where there's a lot of people, but they just cant keep their hands off each other. I just had to put in the Sawyer bro's, I just love them. Tex is shocked, Tinker is just there, and Alfredo is being an idiot and a perv at the same time. I guess in this chapter, the Sawyers don't know that they are together or are even intimate like that, so they were pretty thrown by this. Anyway, enjoy!


	66. Smoking

Thomas realized that Isabelle developed a habit living with her family.

She starting smoking.

She started when she was 10, sneaking a few cigarettes from Joseph. Then, as she got older, she smoked whenever she was bored or stressed.

She actually started to smoke because Joseph taught her. Isabelle told Thomas that it was her fathers words that taught her to be strong, it was Joseph who taught her to to fight, hunt, shoot, drive, fix cars and smoke.

As much as she hates him, she cannot deny that Joseph is her best teacher.

Anyway, they were sitting near his house and Isabelle put a cigarette in her mouth, liting it with a zippo that was her fathers. Thomas nudged her, pointing to the cigarette pack in her hand and then pointing at himself. Isabelle pulled back, looking confused.

"You want a cig, Thomas?"

He nodded and Isabelle shrugged, giving him and lighting when he out it in his mouth.

She watched with a smirk as he inhaled, then started to cough. He started coughing continuously and then suddenly vomited in front of him. Isabelle rubbed his back as he gagged, smiling slightly.

"You ain't cut out for smoking, Tommy." Isabelle said laughing.

AN: A small drabble with Thomas trying to smoke and failing. I guess also a little insight into Isabelle's life, how Joseph taught her everything and even though she hates that son of a bitch, she respects the fact he's her best teacher. Anyway, enjoy!


	67. Carve

Thomas and Isabelle were kissing under their favorite tree, moaning at the feel of each other. It seems like they could never have enough of each other, they wanted more of the other.

They broke apart, catching their breath. Isabelle leaned against Thomas, sighing.

"I love you, Thomas." she said softly. Thomas sighed happily, taking her into his arms. They were like that for a few minutes until Isabelle pulled away from him, looking at the tree.

"I got an idea. You got an knife on you?" she asked, looking at the tree. Thomas nodded, rummaging into his pockets, till he took out a small penknife.

Isabelle took the knife and started carving into the tree. Thomas watched as she first carved a heart, then carved initials in it, TBM + IO. He cocked his head, pointing to his initials.

"Your full name, Thomas Brown Hewitt."

Thomas nodded, showing he understood. She leaned back into his chest, smiling at her handiwork.

"Its nice, huh?" she said with a smile.

Thomas nodded, also smiling, it was very nice.

AN: Just some mindless fluff. I think carving someone initials into a tree is very romantic, since they would always be there. If you are wondering why Isabelle just didn't put their names, she just wanted to be more simple.


	68. Halloween

Thomas sighed as he waited for Isabelle on his porch.

Today was Halloween and he cant wait to see Isabelle's costume.

Every yer, Isabelle makes her own costumes for Halloween and it usually very creative. Last year, she came as a zombie princess, making her hair very curly, wearing white makeup with thick black mascara. She also wore a white dress with big sleeves. It was really good.

"Hey, Thomas!"

Thomas looked to the source of the voice and grinned.

Isabelle war wearing what seemed to be a black suit and a black top hat. But it was her makeup that really got him.

It was white and black, making her face look like a skeleton. It looked good on her.

She walked up to him smiling, holding up a bag.

"I broght a bunch of candy and a scary movie. Lets eat"

Thomas nodded and the duo headed inside.

An hour later, Thomas and Isabelle were sitting on the couch, feeling the after effects of their sugar rush. They were watching the Wolfman, cuddling whenever there was a scary scene. They didn't notice a dark figure creeping up on them.

"BOO!"

Isabelle shrieked and Thomas whirled around and punched the figure, sending it to the ground. He duo looked over the couch, gawking when they saw the figure was,

"Hoyt?"

Lying in the floor, holding his face,was Thomas uncle Hoyt. He got up, groaning in pain, as he pinched his nose to stop bleeding.

"Goddammit, Tommy! Why the hell did you hit me?" he growled.

"Well, you shouldn't have scared us!" Isabelle countered. Hoyt just glared at her and walked off, cursing under his breath. Isabelle and Thomas watched him go and then right back to their movie, knowing what real monsters are like.

AN: A drabble with my couple celebrating Halloween. Yeah, Isabelle makes her own costumes. I got the costume ideas actually from the House of 1000 corpses, the zombie princess is Baby's outfit and the skeleton one is Otis. I'm sorry I didn't put Thomas with a costume, I just couldn't see him wearing one. I don't think he's the festive type. I had to put Hoyt doing somethings stupid like trying to scare them and that's how Thomas respond. Sorry if the last sentence sounds a little sad, but they really do know what real monsters are like. Anyway, enjoy!


	69. Learning

Thomas was walking up to Isabelle's house, staying hear the trees' her family really didn't like him at all, saying that his facial deformity was a type of punishment from God or some crap like that.

He finally got to her house, taking in the sight of it. Her family's house was a lot like the Hewitt's, large with a lot of rooms and a red barn nearby. He heard noises coming from the lawn and walked faster. When h got to his destination, he froze.

Isabelle was bloodied and bruised, standing on her toes with her fist raised. She had a black eye, which was closed s she glared at Joseph, who was looking at her with that shit-eating grin of his. Isabelle suddenly charged at him, swinging her fist. Joseph side-stepped her and punched her in the stomach. Thomas could see his fist actually sink into her stomach, which send her to the ground.

Every needle in Thomas body screamed at him to help her, but he knows that will not only get him into trouble, but so will Isabelle and that's the last thing he wanted.

He watched as Joseph was about to walk away, but stopped when Isabelle slowly got up and put herself in a fighting stance, spitting out a spot of blood in her mouth. Joseph stared at her, quirking up an eyebrow.

"Why do you keep fighting?" he asked "Why the fuck you keep getting back up?"

"So...I could learn...to fight." sh stammered.

"Why?"

"So I could know how to kill you!" she exclaimed, glaring at him with her good eye, holding her side. Joseph looked at her in shock and suddenly threw his head black and laughed. He laughed long and hard and looked at Isabelle with a sick grin.

"Alright, girl. I'll teach teach you how to fight and the day you're ready, I'll be waiting."

He walked off, smiling to himself. Isabelle just sat on the grass with a sigh. Thomas was till a little confused by what he just saw, but he did understood something.

When Isabelle finally snaps, the day she finally had enough, the day that she goes against her family, Josephs was hers.

Joseph was hers to kill.

AN: Whew, this was a little hard to write. I kinda suck at action scenes. So, another chapter with a little insight in Isabelle's life. Like I mentioned before in another chapter, Joseph teaches her a lot of stuff, which one of them is fighting. I have a feeling that since Joseph was the one who killed her parents, he gets an idea that Isabelle will want to kill him the most. He doesn't care really, if she does kill him, that just means he taught her well. So, anyway, enjoy!


	70. In the Dark

Isabelle whimpered as she curled up in her space.

She was in the closet again.

For as long as she can remember, this was the worst punishment. She rather take a beating then being in the closet. She hated this.

It was dark in here, the noises muffled from the walls. It was so narrow that she couldn't really stand, only sit. They were some finger nail scratches on the walls and door, most of them from the first few times she was here.

She curled herself tighter, trying to calm herself. Once she nearly had a heat attack, she was convulsing and foaming at the mouth. They heard her screaming and kicking and got her out, yet she got a beating for that.

The worst thing is they leave her for days, with no food. They usually leave her in there for a week or two. It was usually for cursing or disobedience. Once, the left her in there fro a month, when they caught her cuddling with Thomas.

She remembered Joesph grabbing her by the hair and dragging her away from Thomas, who was stopped by Issac. He dragged her all the way to he aunt, who found out what she did. She then forbade hr to ever see Thomas again. Isabelle responded to her "order" just like this;

"Fuck you, you pig-fuckin old hag!"

The next thing she knew, she was thrown into the closet and was locked in for a moth. When they finally let her out, she had lost almost 30 pounds and stink of her own shit and piss.

She doesn't know how she did it, but she managed to walked far way enough from her house and to the Hewitt's place, collapsing on their porch. When they saw her, they were, needless to say, shocked. Hoyt said that she looked like the men he was with when he was a POW. Luda Mae kept fussing over her; cleaning her up, stuffing her with food; at first making her vomit, then finally making her stomach settle. Thomas stood in the background, feeling guilty for what happened to her. When she went to him, she smacked his head and said to forget it; how had no way of knowing that will happen.

She breathes again as she lays on the floor, shes going to survive this.

She's going to survive being in the dark.

AN: This was another one hard to write, its mostly Isabelle centric though. The closet, to her, is the worst punishment because you cannot move and you are totally in the dark. Its like being in solitary. I have researched that someone could survive in those conditions for a month, If they had the willpower, and Isabelle is all willpower. I cant imagine how torturous it must be for her though or the guilt that Thomas feels. Anyway, enjoy!


	71. Family Ver 2

Isabelle was kind of iffy about Thomas family.

The Hewitt's were OK. Luda Mae was a really nice lady, a kinda overbearing though. Monty was usually a pervert, but became more nasty after he lost his legs. She hates Hoyt; especially after he killed the sheriff. He became more of an jackass.

Their cousins, the Sawyers, were another story.

Mama Sawyer was a nice lady, even thought it creeped Isabelle out a little that thing on her enck, making her speak with a mechanical voice. Tex was an OK guy, he always treated her nicely and he was never mean to Thomas. Tinker was nice too, the both have a love for cars and engines, so they got along just fine. Alfredo, on the other, she didn't like...at all. He was always flirting with her, which were usually dirty and disgusting. Then came the day that he patted her but; she hit him so hard in the face that he had to eat through a straw for awhile. Then, Thomas went to him and he wound up with a busted rib. That pretty much told everyone that she belong to Thomas, do not touch.

The twins, Nubbins and Chop Top, were weird. Nubbins reminded her of a squirrel, always giggling laughing. He used to make fun of her a lot, until the day that she made fun of her height. She hit him with a chair, giving him a concussion. That let the family know to never make fun of her height. Chop Top she actually got along pretty well; he liked her and was always nice to her. She liked his purple glasses,he got good style. Drayton was OK, he was a lot like Luda Mae, always nice to her. She feels sorry though for the people who ate his chili, not knowing the actual ingredients in it. She saw their grandfather once, and he reminded her of an old dried fossil she saw in a book. He was just skin and bones.

The other Sawyers were really weird.

Vilmer was such a weird asshole, she doesn't even like to be near him. He was had that crazy grin on his face, not to mention that his fake leg makes such weird noises. Darla was OK, sometimes she can be a little air headed, but she was fine. W.E., she got along with very well. He apparently reads , so could have a decent conversation with him.

Sure, she didn't get along with some of Thomas family, but she has to, because they were also her family.

AN: The next version of family, with Isabelle's thoughts on Thomas family. She gets along with some of them, but not all of them. As you can see, I included all the family from all the films, including that really shitty one "the Next Generation"with Matthew McConaughey. If you value you sanity, don't watch that film, its awful! Anyway,enjoy!


	72. No Choice

Isabelle was walking down the home, heading home, shouldering her sawed-off shotgun. She as practicing a couple miles away on bottles. So far, she seems to be a decent shot, but she still wants to get her craft right. She was also carrying the bowie knife that Isaac gave her; Joseph already taught her how to use a knife properly and how to throw one as well.

She stopped walking when she heard something buzzing and some loud yelling. Suddenly, she saw two bikers running in front of her with Thomas right on their heels with his chainsaw out.

She watched as one of the bikers suddenly pulled a gun from is pants and shot at Thomas. It hit the handle of his chainsaw, making him drop it. The biker smiled, about to shoot Thomas. That's when Isabelle sprung into action and shot in the air, getting their attention.

"Put the gun down, motherfucker!" she yelled , aiming her shotgun at the bikers, walking slowly to them. The bikers looked at her and laughed.

"Fuck you, you little bitch." he laughed aiming his gun at Thomas. Isabelle didn't even think, she just acted.

She first shot at the bikers gun hand, blowing it completely off. He screamed in pain, then Isabelle blew his head off, splattering blood all over the other biker and Thomas. The other biker stood in shock for a moment and screamed and tackled Isabelle to the ground, making her yelp and lose her grip on her shotgun.

She palmed the biker in the face, feeling his nose break from the force. She then kicked him off, sending him on his back. He got up and charged at Isabelle again, suddenly stopping when he just got in front of her. He looked down, seeing that Isabelle stabbed him in the stomach with her bowie knife.

The biker looked at her with wide eye, gurgling as blood came of his mouth. Isabelle glared at him, moving the knife swiftly though his stomach, watching as blood poured out. He gurgled again and fell tot he ground.

Isabelle breathed out, feeling the adrenaline wear off from her body. She backed away from the body, looking at the bloodied knife in her hand and the blood on her clothes. That was when she realized what she just done.

She just killed two people.

She just killed, the one thing that she swore she never did for her family.

She suddenly felt very sick.

She dropped her knife and ran tot eh side of the road, falling to her knees and gagged. She felt Thomas walk up to her and hold her hair as she continued to vomit. When she finished, she spoke with a raspy tone.

"I had no choice, Thomas." she said, coughing, "They were going to kill you, I had no choice."

Thomas nodded, showing he understood. He held her close, knowing she will rather do something she hated then to have him dead.

That is why he loves her.

AN: Wow,this is my longest chapter. I guess you could say this is Isabelle's first murder, but it was mostly to protect Thomas. As you can see, Isabelle is calm when she kills, due to the environment shes in. But shes not use to killing, so she had a normal reaction to it. Shes skilled with a rifle and a bowie knife.

The sawed off shotgun is the one you open the barrel and load it. The bowie knife a single-edged steel hunting knife, its a freakin huge knife. If u still don't know what it is, look up in youtube and put Devils Rejects, the part when Baby uses the knife to kill the lady in the hotel.

Anyway, enjoy!


	73. Camping

Hoyt slammed the squad car door, grumbling to himself. A couple of bikers got away and did killed them, but they got too ripped up, so they weren't edible. He also had an hangover from last night and he was pissed off.

When he was halfway to the house, he noticed there was a fire near the house and a tent. As he got closer to the tent, he saw two pairs of feet poking out. He kicked the the feet, seeing them scurry back in and watched as Isabelle and Thomas poke their heads out, looking up at Hoyt.

"What he hell are you doing?" he sneered.

"We're camping."Isabelle said.

"It ain't camping when you're ten feet away from the damn house!" he exclaimed, makinng Isabelle glare at him.

"Hoyt, we're outdoors with a campfire and a tent. This is camping!"

They glared at each other until Hoyt sneered and walked off, mumbling about adults acting like kids. Isabelle and Thomas watched him walk away and went back into their tent, giggling.

AN: This idea was given to me by the lovely Nightbloodwolf. Thanks, hun! Its very short because I don't think they would go to real camping and I also got the idea with Hoyt from that Spongebob Squarepants episode when they go camping. I used Squidwards dialogue, but just put it Hoyt styled. Lol. Its true what Isabelle says, it freakin camping when you are outside! Its up to you reader what they are doing in the tent, heh-heh. Anyway, enjoy!


	74. Weather Ver 2

Thomas and Isabelle sat in the old house, looking bored.

The house hey were in was about ten miles away from their house and it was rumored to be haunted. Alfredo bet the duo 20 dollars each if they stay there for an hour. So, here they sit.

They both shivered when a large gust of wind went through the house. Isabelle lifted her head, hearing the wind howl outside.

"Hey, haven't you noticed how windy it is today?" she asked Thomas, making him nod in agreement.

"I wonder..." she said,as she pulled out a small radio from her pocket. She sometimes brings it to listen to music when they are together. She turned it on, turning the dial until she got a station.

"Ksssssh...there is a...kssssh...a tornado warning in the area."

The two looked at each other, fear on their faces.

"Oh shit!" she said as she got up on her feet, Thomas doing the same, "Dammit, how close is it?"

The window suddenly broke, glass flying inside. They could hear the wind howling even louder; they realized how close it was.

"Fuck, Thomas, find a closet! Find a closet!"

They frantically looked for a closet. Thomas found one and banged the wall, getting Isabelle's attention.

"Hurry, get the stuff out so we could go in!" she yelled, the winds seemed to be roaring now. Thomas started throwing stuff out, which were some cleaning stuff and wire.

Suddenly, they saw the walls coming off. Thomas didn't know what came over him, but he threw the wire at Isabelle, which she caught. It was just in time, because the tornado went over them and lifted Isabelle in the air, holding on one end of the wire as Thomas held the other end.

Thomas could hear Isabelle screaming as he held the wire with one hand and the other holding the door frame, trying to stay grounded. His fingers started to slacken from the door frame as the wind dragged him.

The hast thing Thomas felt before he passed out was his feet leaving the ground.

"Tom...my...Thomas...Thomas."

Thomas started to wake up, feeling dizzy and something heavy on top of him.

"Oh shit, I found him."

he looked to the source of the voice, his hazy vision become a little clearer. He saw his uncle Hoyt and his cousin Alfredo. He tried to sit up and but Hoyt stopped him.

"No,Tommy, don't get up yet. We have to get this off you."

He stayed still as the pushed the object off him and helped him sit up. He looked tot eh side, his eyes widening when he saw that it was a sink that was on top of him. He looked to the house; seeing that it was totaled, only one wall was standing. Apparently, he only got blown a few feet away.

His head was hurting, feeling blood run down his face. His side hurt too, but it was mostly his hands. He looked down at them,they were cut in the middle. That's when it hit him.

The wire. The house. Isabelle.

_Where was Isabelle?_

Thomas got up and frantically looked around. He then looked at Hoyt and grunted loudly, making scared noise. At first, Hoyt didn't understand, but he then got it.

"Tex is looking for her, Tommy. You gotta take a easy."

Thomas at on the ground, his head in his hands. He started breathing heavily, worrying if Isabelle was OK or if she was even alive.

"Uncle Hoyt, I found her."

they all looked to the side, seeing Tex carrying a bloodied Isabelle in his arms, who looked semi- conscious.

"I found her in a tree." he said quietly, as he gently givers her to Thomas, who gratefully took her in his arms. Isabelle groaned as he opened her eyes ad looked at Alfredo.

"Hey...Al." she slurred out as she extends her hand. All the men looked at her confusion as she gave a lop-sided smile.

"We...stayed in...the house. Pay up!"

Alfredo blinked and started to chuckle, then started to laugh hard, the other men joining in.

Apparently, nothing will make Isabelle forget a bet, not even a tornado.

AN: Another weather story, another tornado, this time with the couple actually experiencing a tornado. I got the idea when I saw an episode of CSI:Miami with an scary occurrence with a tornado. Yeah, Isabelle still wants her money even after what shes been through. Anyway, enjoy!


	75. Colors

Thomas thinks Isabelle's emotions are like colors.

When she's happy, she's yellow. She's very energetic and is all smiles. She laughs loudly and does what she can to make him smile too.

There are times when she's blue; not sad like the color suggests, but just quiet. She will sit in the fields, staring into the sky. When he's with her, they just lay on the ground, watching the clouds. It feels very intimate when she's blue.

When she's angry, shes red. She flares up and usually attacks whatever got her angry. He saw a lot of it when they used to go to school, whenever they got teased. Although it was more when he got teased, because she didn't really care about herself. He see's it now, like that time Alfredo called him a retard in front of her. She hit him so hard that he had to eat through a straw for awhile.

The, they were the gray days, whens he gets depressed; when they ways of her life gets to her and weighs her down. She sits somewhere, hugging her knees and her head down. Her eyes had no life in them, they were empty and dead. Thomas usually just holds her when she's gray, knowing in his heart that shes not cut out for this life.

The worst, he thinks, is when she's black.

When Isabelle is black, there are no emotions on her face. You could only tell her by her eyes that there was an incredible amount of fury and rage in her. That she was keeping her anger bottled up.

He remembers the first t time he saw it, it was when her Aunt berated her for two hours. Isabelle walked off to the abandoned meat plant. Thomas followed her, not going near her due tot he vibes she was giving out.

She goes into a room and just stood thee as Thomas stood watching in the doorway. She then threw her head back and let out a primal scream, which made Thomas blood run cold. She then started to beat the wall with her fists, still screaming.

Thomas watched in shock for about 15 minutes, then intervened when he saw her knuckles starting to bleed. He grabbed her wrists and she fought hard against her grip. But, she soon stopped and crumpled against him, with his arms around her.

Its rare for Isabelle to turn black, but he always hated it when it happened. He always hated that color on her.

AN: I thought it will be interesting for Thomas to think of Isabelle's moods as colors, since they are very distinctive. If you don't understand by the black color, it means that Isabelle has such rage in her, that it could consume her. If that sounds too melodramatic, sorry. Anyway, enjoy!


	76. Brace

Isabelle was siting in a dead tree, listening to a radio, when she heard the buzzing of Thomas's chainsaw. She didn't dare look, not wanting to see any bloodshed.

Her prayer was unanswered as someone ran by with Thomas on his heels. He gutted the victim with the blade of the chainsaw, making the man go in half and his body hitting the ground. Isabelle's eyes widened when she saw Thomas trip over the body, his momentum from running too much. He fell on the ground hard, suddenly screaming in pain.

Thomas chainsaw fell on his leg and was cutting into it.

Isabelle jumped off the tree and ran to Thomas at full speed. She got to him and kicked the chainsaw off him.

Thomas was groaning in pain, holding his leg. Isabelle knelt down to see his injury, cringing that she could see his bone in the cut. She helped him to his feet, using her bandanna as a tourniquet on his leg.

"Come one, we gotta take you home." she said as helped Thomas home, leaving his chainsaw and the body behind.

It has been three weeks since Isabelle dropped off Thomas at his home. She hopes he's OK.

She hopes they at least saved his leg. She remembered when Monty got shot, that Hoyt told Thomas to cut off both of his legs. She hopes that didn't happen to Thomas, she liked him in one piece.

She suddenly heard squeaking behind her and looked, seeing Thomas standing behind her. She smiled, about to greet him when she noticed his leg.

His was in a metal brace, making it squeak every time he moved. She quickly got up and went to him;first looking at the brace and up at him.

"Did Tinker made that for you?" she asked, knowing the eldest Sawyer brother was nearly a genius with mechanical stuff. Thomas nodded, moving his leg a little.

"Does you leg hurt?"

Thomas moved his hand sideways, saying it hurts a little bit. Isabelle sighed and clapped his arm.

"Well, I guess its kinda early to ask for a race, so I'll just wait."

Thomas chuckled as he ruffled Isabelle's hair in affection, glad to see her again.

AN: In the third TCM film, the Leatherface there was wearing a metal brace and for some reason, I found it...endearing. I know, I'm weird. I think its because it makes him more human. Oh well. In the original film, his chainsaw did fall on his leg and that's why in the 3rd one, hes wearing it. So, I decided t put it here. I probably wont mention the brace in other chapters, so if you don't see it, that means I,m not keeping that idea. Anyway, enjoy!


	77. Desecrate

Thomas was on his porch, just looking at the stars when he suddenly heard a motor. He looked at the road, seeing Isabelle on her motorbike. He notice that she was going really fast and was swerving a bit.

He was concerned, she never went that fast on her bike before.

His curiosity got the better of him, so he quietly went into Monty's truck and started it )the keys were already in the ignition). He followed Isabelle closely in the truck with the lights off, so she wouldn't see him.

He followed Isabelle closely until she stopped into town. He watched her get off the bike, swaying on her feet a bit. She then took a bottle from the bag on the side, taking a long swig from it. That when Thomas understood.

Isabelle was very drunk.

He quietly got out of the care and followed her as she walked drunkenly, looks like shes about to fall over and taking swigs from the bottle. It didn't take long to get to her destination, which turned out to be a church.

She kicked the door open and staggered inside. Thomas stopped at the doors, watching as she walked up to the altar, wondering what she was going to do.

"You son of a bitch!"

Thomas jumped, thinking that Isabelle saw him. But he realized she wasn't speaking to him, she was talking to the cross.

"Yeah, you son of a botch! You think you are so high and mighty, your oh so holy ass up there! Don t you fuckin see whats going on down here?"

She stopped, taking a swig from the bottle, alcohol dripping from the sides of her mouth. She coughed as she wiped her mouth and continued.

"My family are like demons from hell, but they kill in your fuckin name! What the fuck is that about?"

She then took a deep breaths and screamed;

"You know what? Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck my family, fuck religion and fuck my life!"

She then gave a primal yell and threw her bottle at the cross, shattering it.

"And fuck the cross your rode on!"

Isabelle then tripped and fell flat on her back. She groaned and sat up, moaning.

"Awww, that was my last bottle."

Thomas slowly walked to her and helped Isabelle up, her groaning from the amount of alcohol in her system. Thomas looked back at the church and sighed.

He knows that Isabelle didn't believe in God, she hated God.

It was because of God the reason of her life being a living hell.

AN: Here's a look on Isabelle religious perspective; as you can see, she hates God. If some of you don't remember, her family are serial killers and they kill in the name of God, and say everything that they do bad is God's work or some stupid crap like that. Isabelle doesn't drink a lot , but when she does, she gets angry drunk. Never a good combination. I know some of you are saying that Thomas doesn't know how to drive, but in the third movie, that Leatherface was driving! Thomas is concerned for her, that's why he followed her. Anyway, enjoy!


	78. Loss

Isabelle walked down the road, inhaling the air.

Last night, there was a violent storm and the air always smelled so sweet and fresh afterward. There was a lot of debris around, so Isabelle had to wear her shoes today.

She sent a message to Thomas earlier to meet under their favorite tree, to just hang out.

As she was getting to the are where there tree was, she stopped, frowning when she noticed the are looked...empty. She walked closer, wondering what happened to their tree. As she got the place, she gasped.

The tree was on the ground; the branches were everywhere and roots were ripped. The storm was so strong that it ripped the tree from the ground.

Isabelle sank to her knees, feeling distraught. This particular tree had so many memories; it was a place where her and Thomas always spend time together.

It was nearly a safe haven for them.

Isabelle jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up and seeing it was Thomas. He looked as sad as she did.

"Maybe..." Isabelle stuttered "Maybe it will grow back."

Thomas smiled slightly and nodded. They could only hope.

AN: A small drabble, with our couple losing their tree. I know its supposed to be a willow tree, but a really bad storm could knock it down. I been planning to this for awhile, so now the kids mourn for their tree, but there's always hope. Enjoy!


	79. Christmas

Thomas sat on the stairwell of his house, watching his family talk and drink.

It was near Christmas and the entire family were here.

He see's most of the men drinking beer, laughing to some dirty joke Hoyt said. The women were in the kitchen, cooking and talking about their latest recipes. He felt bored out of his mind right now, he wanted to go to his room, but Luda Mae made him stay put.

He suddenly felt someone poke his head, which pulled him from his thoughts. He looked to the side, seeing Isabelle wearing a Santa hat and smiling at him. He chuckled, thinking she looks so cute in the ha. She tilted her head to the side, telling him that they could go somewhere else to goof off. He smiled, nodding.

As they tried to sneak out, they jumped when Alfredo's voice boomed to them.

"Hold it right there!"

The couple looked behind them, seeing that all the men were looking at them, a little tipsy. Alfredo then gave a leering smile and pointed above them. They looked up and blanched that a mistletoe hung above them.

"You know the rules." Alfredo slurred, grinning stupidly.

The couple glared at him and then looked at each other, sighing. There was no way that they were going to get out of this, so they might as well do it.

Thomas bend down to Isabelle's level, his face inches from hers. Isabelle then sighed and pressed her lips to his. A wave of heat went through them, feeling like a fire just blazed through them.

They both trembles and wrapped their arms around each other, their lips moving against each other. Thomas lifted Isabelle up, making her wrap her legs around him.

"Thomas Brown Hewitt!"

The couple stopped kissing and looked tot he side, seeing a bewildered and irate Luda Mae. The men looked just as surprised, except for Alfredo, who had a perverted look on his face and Hoyt, who looked at them with pride. That was when they realized what they just done.

Thomas let go of Isabelle, making her cry out as she fell to the floor. Luda Mae looked at the the both of them, waiting for a explanation. Isabelle quickly stood up , trying to stutter out an explanation.

"We, uh...well...we...uh..."

her face lit up as though a light bulb lit up in her head.

"Its all Alfredo's fault!" sh said, pointing at Alfredo, who looked at Luda Mae with wide eyes.

"W-What?"

Just as Luda Mae turned to Alfredo, the couple ran quickly to the basement, with Thomas locking the door. Then they finished what they started under the mistletoe.

AN: A Christmas chapter, even if it is kinda late! I just had to beat Alfredo up, he too much fun. If you are Hoyt is looking at them like that, its that whole "Thomas is growing up thing". Like I said in a previous chapter, Isabelle and Thomas just cant keep their hands off each other, so they would do something scandalous. Anyway, enjoy!


	80. Rain

Something odd happens to Isabelle and Thomas when it rains.

They burn for each other.

When Isabelle walks through the rain, feeling the watery droplets on her body, making her clothes cling to her skin. In the distance is usually Thomas, who at time also likes to walk in the rain. To them, it felt a sort of freedom and cleansing from their tortuous lives.

When they see each other, they wave hi and then...something breaks between them.

They run to each other and start kissing feverishly. Touching, grabbing and groping whatever they could, their passion for one another about to burst.

Their first time was like this.

Isabelle remembered they were kissing feverishly as they were now, when Thomas suddenly slipped on the grass and fell flat on his back. Isabelle then started grinding against him, whispering that she needed him, that she wants him. Thomas looked at her with such passion that she knew he needed this just as badly as she does.

Clothes were quickly discarded and they lay naked on the wet grass and the rain going around them. Isabelle got on top of Thomas, straddling his waist. She then started to carefully put Thomas penis inside of her, while his hands were on her waist, watching her.

When she felt it broke through her barrier, she froze, sucking her breath in. Thomas looked scared when he saw blood, but Isabelle calmed him, saying it was normal for a girls first time. She started to move slowly, rocking against him.

Thomas was so large in Isabelle, that she felt so full. Thomas was so reveling in her Isabelle tightness, his eyes squeezed from the feeling. They both never felt like this; it felt so right for them, they felt so...complete.

Thomas opened his eyes as he breathed heavily, his hands on her waist. He watched as Isabelle ride him, her eyes closed while she moaned softly.

Isabelle had let her hair grow to her waist that time (before cutting it again) and it covered her breasts. As he watched her moan and move against him, she was occasionally illuminate b the lightening and her hair seemed to make her glow. He felt like he was making love to a fairy from a fairytale.

Thomas suddenly thrust his hips forward, making Isabelle cry out as he went deeper into her.

Isabelle started riding him harder as Thomas started to move with her. They didn't noticed that the rain was falling harder and that there were occasional bouts of thunder and lightening.

Isabelle started breathing harder as she felt her orgasm coming. Suddenly, Isabelle threw her head back, screaming as an orgasm ripped through her. Her face was illuminated by some lightening; that image alone made Thomas go over the edge with a loud groan.

Isabelle fell on top of Thomas, breathing heavily as he drew out some ragged breaths. The cool rain felt wonderful against their heated skin.

Isabelle looked up at Thomas, seeing that was looking at her as well. He stroked her face with his fingers as leaned into his touch, giving him a soft smile.

"I love you, Thomas. Forever and ever."

Thomas smiled at her, grabbing her hand and placing it over his heart. It was his way of saying he lover her too. They laid there under the rain, in their afterglow.

AN: Finally, a chapter where they finally do it! I have a thing for rain and romance, so I decided to put that here. I really edited this chapter and I really tried hard how to put the love scene. The reason I referred to Thomas...size is because Isabelle is tiny next to him, shes only 4'11, while he's 6'5. Big size difference...in more ways then one. Anyway, enjoy!


	81. Words

Hoyt noticed that Isabelle and Thomas have a connection that he couldn't understand.

They were so close that they didn't even have to speak to each other; they just looked at the other and they know what they want.

For some reason, it pisses him off.

He believes that out of all the people in the family, he was the closest to Thomas, the only one to get through to him. But that girl, Isabelle. That weird, albino, tattooed, shrimp of a girl knows more about Thomas then he ever did.

She knows how to talk to him, to calm him down, to get through to him. She knows all his actions and gestures.

Like today, Isabelle said that Thomas wanted to go outside for a walk and when Luda Mae asked for how long, Isabelle just looked at Thomas and said for about an hour. Then they left, holding hands. Hoyt just blanched at that, wondering if their relationship included telepathy. He wondered how close they actually were, that now words have to be said between them.

Hoyt growled to himself; Thomas was his nephew. He "saved" that boy, he should be the only that knows Thomas best, the only one that he listens too.

But that girl, Isabelle, she broke down the walls and no matter what he said, she knew Thomas the most.

AN: A small drabble with Hoyt noticing just how close Isabelle and Thomas really are and is pissed of from it. I think when your are very close to someone, you could anticipate them and just know what hey want. Anyway, enjoy!


	82. Wheelchair

Isabelle looked at the wheelchair on the front lawn of Thomas house and smiled.

Monty got rid of his old wheelchair and got a newer one from Tinker. So, they were going to junk the old one, but Isabelle and Thomas had other plans for it.

She watched as Thomas came out of his house, looked at either sides and quickly rolled the wheelchair away. When he met Isabelle, they quickly went to the road, giggling to themselves.

"You ready?"

He nodded, smiling as Isabelle went into the seat and Thomas started running, pushing the chair. He ran until he thought he had enough speed and went on the back, riding along with Isabelle. They both whopped with jubilation as they rolled down the road. He put his foot down, trying to get more speed. They ere laughing and kept going faster until they saw Hoyt at the side of the road.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled.

They looked at Hoyt, trying to explain, not noticing the small rock that they were rolling too. When they hit it, they went flying.

Isabelle fell forward, falling on her chest and the wheelchair falling on top of her. She grunted in pain when Thomas then fell on top of her, for he went over the wheelchair, hitting his chin and arms on the ground.

Hoyt walked to the two and stared at them He chuckled when they started moaning in pain; trying to get up, but failing.

"You, know, this has to be the dumbest shit you two ever done."

AN: I just wanted write something with Thomas and Isabelle doing something really stupid and riding on a wheelchair seems to fit the bill. Gotta love Hoyts reaction. Anyway, comments are loved!


	83. Innocence

Luda Mae was cleaning up in the kitchen, when she heard voice on the porch. She put the dishes down, wiping her hands on her apron and walked tot he porch, curious about the voices.

She saw a 10 year old Thomas and Isabelle sitting closely together on the porch. Isabelle was reading a fairy tale to Thomas; Luda Mae guessed it was Sleeping Beauty from the pictures she could see.

She could they were both enjoying the story immensely. Isabelle was smiling broadly as she read while Thomas was almost jumping on his seat, eager to see the next few pages.

For some reason, it made Luda Mae happy and sad at the same time.

She was happy because the children were enjoying their time together. Shes glad that her Thomas found a good friend in Isabelle.

She was also sad because the scene looked so innocent and there was none in their lives. Their lives were covered with blood and pain, with no innocence at all.

She sighed as she watched Isabelle turn a page and continued reading while Thomas smiled at the pictures.

She only wished she could see more innocent moments like these.

AN: Here we have an innocent moment between our couple when they are children even though there is not a shred of innocence in their lives. Thats why Luda Mae is making an observation. Anyway, enjoy!


	84. Wings

Thomas family just came back from church and was sitting in the back of the house, sketching in his pad.

His resent thoughts came to Isabelle and what she means to him in his life. How she did everything to make him smile, how much she comforted him and how much she loved him.

In church, he heard the preacher talk about angels, on how they give mercy to tortured souls. He looked at the picture he drew of Isabelle and decide it needed something else. He sketched it quickly and then looked at his handiwork.

He drew a picture of Isabelle sitting in a tree with wings growing out of her back.

He smiled as he thought of the albino girl.

She was his angel; all she needed was a pair of wings.

AN: Finally, we have an update with CAS. Here we have some fluff, kind of like the first chapter with Isabelle showing him her wings tattoos, except Thomas went to church and thinks of Isabelle like his angel. It's a cute concept.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved!


	85. Intimate Ver 4

Isabelle was walking through the woods, when someone suddenly pulled her to the side and kissed her.

Her eyes widened and her body tensed up, but she relaxed when she saw it was Thomas. She tried to kiss him back, but his lips were so close to hers that she couldn't really respond. The then relaxed his lips and started kissing her jaw line.

"T-Tommy, what-"

She suddenly gasped when he kiss neck, sucking on a sensitive spot. She knows that at times his actions say what he wants, and it seems what he wants is her.

She moaned when he nibbled and licked her breasts through her shirt. He then reached to her pants; which he unbuckled and pulled them down along with her underwear.

"Thomas, what are you-oooooh!"

Isabelle felt Thomas started to lick her folds, putting her legs on his shoulders and lifting her up. Isabelle moaned as he hands tangled in Thomas hair, her hips bucking as his tongue continued to lick her. She gave a loud cry when he hungrily latched on her clit and sucked, making her feel like she was burning.

"T-Tommy, I'm cummmmming!" she screamed, tears going down her face as she came in his mouth. Isabelle panted as she slid down with Thomas pulling up her underwear and pants. She looked up at him, seeing him look at her smugly as he licked her lips.

"Could you give me some warning next time?" she said, making him smile and carry her back home.

AN: And here we have a rather random moment between the couple and a rather hot one at that. Yeah, Thomas at times can be random and he wants what he wants. I realized with my other intimate chapters that I didn't let Thomas do oral sex to Isabelle, so I made this. Enjoy!

Comments are loved! I don't own TCM, just Isabelle!


	86. Falling

Isabelle was at the meat plant, on top of it actually. She usually likes to climb high places, it helps her think and to resolve some things in her head.

With an impish smile, she lifted her arms and did a cartwheel on the roof. When her feet landed, she suddenly slipped and slid down the roof with a scream, grabbing onto the ledge.

She dangled there trying to get some footing, but couldn't get any. She was starting to lose her grip until she finally let go, closing her eyes, bracing for the fall.

She suddenly felt she landed on something soft and squishy, which suddenly grabbed her and then she felt dust bite into her arms. She opened her eyes and Thomas holding her. He looked both relieved and furious at her. That's when Isabelle knew.

Isabelle knows that whenever she falls, Thomas will always catch her.

AN: So, here we have Isabelle acting a bit like an acrobat and does something stupid like doing a cartwheel on a roof. But luckily, Thomas is there to catch her. Yeah, he pissed off, but he's glad that she's fine.

Anyway, enjoy, comments are loved and I don't own TCM, just Isabelle!


	87. Heritage

Thomas was on his porch just daydreaming when Isabelle ran up to him, carrying a book.

"Tommy, Tommy, guess what?" she said enthusiastically as she sat down next to him.

"I was looking up names and where they came from and guess what? You're Scottish, just like me!"

Thomas pulled back in surprise, a bit confused as well.

"It means, Tommy, that some of your family came from Scotland a long time ago." she said, opening her book.

"Look, here's some pictures of Scotland." she said, making Thomas sit next to her and look. He saw a lot of green fields and windmills. He snorted when he saw the men dressed in kilts and then looked at Isabelle with a questioning look.

"No, Tommy." she said with a smirk. "I don't think you will have to wear that."

That's when they saw Hoyt coming out of his squad car and they look at the picture of the man in the kilt and back at Hoyt.

They burst out laughing as they imagined Hoyt in a kilt.

AN: In this chapter, I have Thomas finding out he's Scottish. Its true, the name Hewitt is actually Scottish descent. I squealed like a moron when I found that out. Scottish Tommy is too cute! Yeah, the image of Hoyt in a kilt is both funny and kind of disturbing, yech!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own TCM, just Isabelle!


	88. Chainsaw

Isabelle was sitting in Thomas basement, watching him put a new blade on his chainsaw.

She had mixed feeling about the weapon.

She knows that the weapon was his favorite and it was efficient, always getting the kill. The chainsaw gives you an injury that you cant run away from. But at the same time, she worries.

The chainsaw is a large weapon and is not to be used lightly. She watched him swing that thing around when he gets angry at times and seen him ram it into someone's gut.

She worries at times that he might fall or tip over it.

The last thing she wants him to do is get hurt by the weapon he covets most.

AN: I noticed in my other chapters that I don't mention how Isabelle feels about Thomas chainsaw, so here it is. She knows it a good weapon, still doesn't like it all that much. Anyway, enjoy!


	89. Scars

Isabelle moaned as Thomas nibbled her neck as he lifted her shirt off and took it off. His hands felt her back and flat stomach, feeling her scars.

Thomas knows Isabelle is self-conscious about her scars, feeling that girls shouldn't have things like that. That she was damaged, that she was not to be looked at. Thomas try's his best to dispel her fears, but she still thinks like that.

Thomas lifts her up and starts to kiss her stomach, kissing each scar and tracing it with his lips.

To him, her scars weren't deformities. They were badges.

To him, each scar showed that she went against her family, that she was still standing and that she survived to tell the story.

They were badges of courage.

AN: In this chapter, Thomas is looking at Isabelle's scars, which she hates, because you know, girls aren't supposed to have scars. But to Thomas, they are like badges because every time she survived every time she got a beating from her family. Anyway, enjoy!


	90. Prince Charming

Isabelle and Thomas were in his room, with Isabelle on the floor, reading a fairytale book to Thomas, who was laying on the bed, listening to her. Thomas sighed as she read the part when Prince Charming saved the princess.

He wishes he could be Prince Charming.

He could be handsome and save the one he loves; instead of being ugly and feeling powerless to protect the person he loves.

He felt something poke his head and saw Isabelle looking at him. She was giving him one of her lopsided smiles as she sat next to him.

"Sop depressing yourself, Tommy." she said "I don't want no Prince Charming."

Thomas looked taken aback by his, wondering if Isabelle can read minds now.

"You're not that hard to figure out, Tommy." she said with a smile.

"Like I said, I don't want no prince charming. They are all prissy loser anyway; I mean, who wants that?"

She then gave Thomas a smirk and said;

"You're just my type, Tommy, not prissy at all."

Thomas chuckled as he pulled Isabelle into a hug, thinking that it didn't matter; Isabelle makes him feel like Prince Charming anyway.

AN: In this chapter, Thomas wishes he could be a prince from a fairytale, since they are handsome and they could save the day, but Isabelle says those are not her type. Yeah, they wouldn't be my type either.

90 chapters! Woot, you know what that mean! 10 more and Chainsaws and Shotguns are over! So stay tuned!


	91. Heart

Isabelle and Thomas were laying together in a field that was pretty far away from their home, just enjoying their time together.

Isabelle was laying her head on his chest while his arms was around her waist and stroking her platinum locks. She sighed as she nuzzled against his chest, listening to his heart.

Thomas heart was loud and was in a drum like beat. She always liked listening to his heart; it meant that he was alive and with her again.

Isabelle blinked when she noticed something odd. She listened to Thomas heart closely and that's when it hit her.

Thomas heartbeat matched hers.

She smiled as her eyes teared up, nuzzling against his chest. She looked up at the large man with a smile.

"I love, Tommy." she said, making him smile as he stroked her cheek, their hearts beating together.

AN: MY god, this must be the cheesiest chapter I have ever written!

I just wanted to write something with hearts and this came along. I just wanted to show the deep connection with these two.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own TCM, just Isabelle!


	92. Forbidden Dance

Thomas and Isabelle was in his room, wanting to try out a dance that she saw on TV. She put on the radio, making salsa music play. She then faced Thomas, who was looking at her with amusement.

"OK, you take my hand like this." she said as Thomas took her hand on in one of his and put the other on her hip.

"Ok, now we do this." she said, her body flushed against his.

"Now dip me." she said with a grin. Thomas smiled as he dipped her and swirled Isabelle around, their bodies grinding each other. They were so into the dance that they didn't notice Thomas door opened.

"What in Gods name are you doing?"

The couple looked to the door and saw Luda Mae looking at them with anger. They quickly separated, blushing as they realized they were caught.

"Downstairs. The both of you." she said in a firm tone, pointing down the stairs.

"But-"

"Now!" Luda Mae said again, making the couple drop their heads and trudge downstairs.

The couple was sitting in the living room on the couch, looking nervously at the older woman. Hoyt, Monty and the Sawyer brothers was looking at Luda Mae with curiosity.

"What they do, Mama?" Hoyt asked, making Luda Mae look at him with an angry expression on her face.

"I went to Thomas room to give him new sheets and I found these two doing the lambada!"

There was a huge gasp among the family, which startled the couple.

"You were dancing the lambada?" Hoyt yelled out to he couple.

"That's the forbidden dance!" Monty said.

The Sawyer brothers just looked at Thomas and Isabelle and started snickering.

"Is it that big of a deal?" Isabelle asked, Luda Mae's dark look silencing her.

"Of course it is!" she shrieked, "I want no more of this sinful dancing anymore! Is that clear?"

The couple slowly nodded, but they crossed their fingers behind their backs, eager to try the dance again.

AN: This is a parody of a fresh prince of Bel Air episode, with Geoffrey doing the lambada with his date. I just had to put these two doing it. The lambada is a Latin dance where there is a lot of grinding, so yeah, it could be considered forbidden. They are totally going to do it again.

Comments are loved and enjoy! I don't Thomas and his family, just Isabelle!


	93. Clouds

Isabelle and Thomas were laying on the grass in his backyard, watching the clouds go by. They were pointing out what they were look like.

"Look, doesn't that look like a dog?" Isabelle pointed out, making Thomas nod. He then pointed to another cloud and made snorting noise.

"A pig, eh? Yeah, I see that."

They both chuckled for a bit and looked back at the clouds.

"I wonder whats its like to be a cloud." Isabelle said, "I wonder whats like to be in the sky."

Thomas nodded and pointed at another cloud. He made a buzzing noise, making Isabelle look at him in disbelief.

"A chainsaw? Really, Tommy?" she chuckled, making Thomas laugh with her.

"Oh, Thomas, only you will see that and I do love you for that." she said, hugging her Thomas as he hugged her back.

AN: So, here we have our couple cloud watching and Thomas see's a chainsaw in the clouds. Only Thomas would see that, gotta love him.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own TCM, just Isabelle!


	94. Protect

Isabelle was in Thomas house, looking for the masked man. She went to the basement, opening the door and walking in. She frowned when she saw he wasn't there.

"Looking for Tommy, sweetheart?"

She swiftly turned around and saw Alfredo looking at her. Actually, it was more like he was leering at her.

"What do you want, Alfredo" she snapped, making him grin at her.

"You know, I always wondered why Tommy likes you." he said with a greasy smile, "I always wanted to know what your pussy is like.

Isabelle grimaced from his words and tried to leave the room, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Come on baby, give me some."

"Go fuck yourself!" she said, scratching his face with her nails. He growled in pain, but he held her fast. He then threw her to the wall, knocking the wind out of her and falling to the ground. Alfredo then got on top of her and tried to remove her shirt. Isabelle started fighting him, but he wouldn't get off her. She started screaming.

"Thomas!" she screamed out, making Alfredo laugh.

"He cant hear you, honey!" he laughed, but then there was a loud sound at the door, making him look behind him.

There stood Thomas.

He watched as his large cousin stood rigid and then started shaking. Then, with a roar, he grabbed Alfredo and threw him off Isabelle. He went to his cousin and held him to the ground by his throat and the other went to his crotch and squeezed.

Alfredo screamed in pain as Thomas kept squeezing. He started screaming and crying while Thomas just glared at him and squeezed harder. He didn't see Isabelle, looking at him in horror or Hoyt coming down from the stairs. He only felt something when Hoyt started yelling at him, telling him to let go of Alfredo.

"Boy, let go of him!" Hoyt yelled out, "Tommy, let go!"

Thomas took a deep breath and did as he was told. He let go of Alfredo and stood up, looking at Hoyt with a cold glare. Hoyt looked at Isabelle, who was hugging her knees and her shirt torn. He then looked at Alfredo, who was whimpering and holding his crotch, which was bleeding. He put two and two together and groaned out loud.

"Shit!" he groaned, "Tommy take Isabelle upstairs. I need to have a little talk with Al here."

Thomas just kept staring at Hoyt and then went to Isabelle, picking her up and going up the stairs, hearing Hoyt yelling at Alfredo. Isabelle snuggled into his chest, sighing loudly.

"Thanks Thomas." she said, feeling Thomas kiss her forehead. She knows that no matter what, Thomas will always protect her.

AN: This was a difficult chapter for me, cause of the attempted rape scene.

So, Alfredo got the bright idea to force himself on Isabelle, Thomas comes in and breaks his balls literally. You could get his balls receded for good.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own TCM, just Isabelle!


	95. Shade

As Thomas went to the tree outside, he saw Isabelle waiting in the shade for him.

He knows that because Isabelle was albino, she has to be careful when she gets out in the sun. She sunburns easily, so she can't be out for a long time. He thought that was was weird since it was usually sunny in Texas.

Isabelle told him it kinda sucks to be albino. She has weird hair, her skin is sensitive, her eyesight is a bit bad and she cant be outside as long as she wants.

He doesn't think its so bad.

He always liked her hair, it made her more special and unique. He knows firsthand how sensitive her skin is; his touches always made her moan and yearning for more. Her eyesight never hindered her, he thought. He saw her shooting can with her rifle with about 12 feet away. He knows she cant be in the sun for long, so they usually meet in the shade. He likes it though. When they are in the shade, they always cuddled close.

So, he doesn't mind when they are in the shade.

AN: I realized with the other chapters that I never addressed Isabelle's albinism, so here I'm putting it. Here are some symptoms of it and she hates it. Thomas doesn't mind though, he loves that she's so different. It makes her more special.

Anyway, comments are loved and enjoy! I don't own TCM, just Isabelle!


	96. Eyes

Isabelle has bright blue eyes.

Even though she was albino,her eyes weren't pink, instead they were blue. So, her eyesight was a little better.

Isabelle has seen way too much in her life; she witnessed her parents death and other deaths she couldn't prevent. Of all the things she remembered seeing, it was Joseph's boots.

She remembers him kicking her a lot; kicking her when she was on the ground or even when she was in the air. He sends her flying with his kicks. So, Josephs boots were always clear in her mind.

She likes Thomas eyes.

His was a normal brown, but she loved them. She knows that Thomas saw a lot more bloodshed then she did, but was always gentle with her.

She once heard that the eyes were windows to the soul and with Thomas, that is definitely true. He usually communicates with his eyes, showing his feelings and action through them.

She's glad for that, for she loves Thomas's eyes.

AN: Here we have some rather cute fluff with theses two, with eyes. Bask in the fluff!

OK, folks, the next fours chapters are with the ending of Chainsaws and Shotguns. So, they are going to go chronically. Stay tuned, a lot of stuff is going to do down.

I don't own TCM, just Isabelle!


End file.
